A Journey in the dark
by devilofnight
Summary: Marodörer minnesförlust kan bara leda till en enda sak, total katastrof. Hur ska dem fyra vännerna ta sig igenom James minnesförlust och alla hinder det skapar? Kommer deras vänskap hålla trots alla lögner och hemligheter?
1. Chapter 1

**Jaha, då har vi skrivit en nya fic som vi hoppas ni kommer tycka om ;). Skicka gärna kommentarer och säg det ni tycker Bra/dåligt/okej/suger/super, vad ni än tycker ;) Kom gärna också med idéer från er om vad som ni tror kommer hända eller vill ska hända :) **

_Det otroliga med den här ficen är att huvudpersonerna inte är OC :O helt fantastiskt elr hur ;) // GroowyBells_

**Enjoy**

**Sirius**

"Rolig du är Tramptass." James klappade ironiskt min axel, vi hade båda två på oss våra quiditch unifmormer och därför tittade nästan alla tjejer imponerat på oss.

Jag älskar verkligen dem här uniformerna, dem visar alltid upp manligheten på något sätt. Jag visste inte hur, men varför klaga över något som man ska vara glad över. Det som fick nästan tio tjejer att slänga sig över en.

"Du är väl inte avundsjuk Taggis?" frågade jag och lade armen om min bästa kompis, bakom oss gick Peter och Remus båda två djupt engagerade i ett samtal som handlade om något krig.

Dem hade pratat oavbrutet om det i flera dagar tack vare lektionen Remus hade i mugglarstudier. Och bara för att Peters mamma bestämt sig för att flytta ihop med sin mugglarpojkvän så var han tvungen att lära sig något. Men då var det redan försent för honom och han fick inte lägga till mugglarstudier, därför var Remus hans privata lärare. Det hade gått bra fram tills Andra Världskriget då Peter undrade vad vi trollkarlar gjorde då? Han var inte alls intresserad av den gamla gubben som gjorde allt, tydligen någon idiot med mustasch som hette Hitler. Tro det eller ej men jag lyssnade faktiskt ibland.

"Gissa vem?" James lade händerna över någons ögon, jag behövde inte ens se ansiktet för att veta att det var Lily.

Lily Evans, den rödhåriga vilda, snälla tjejen som han varit ihop med rätt länge nu. Och tjejen som jag var kär i. Inte för att hon någonsin skulle få reda på det, ingen skulle få red på att jag hade känslor för min bästa väns flickvän. Och ingen skulle heller få reda på att vi hade haft sex, speciellt inte James. Jag mötte Lilys blick, hon rodnade och vände genast ner blicken. Hon var så söt när hon rodnade, James kysste henne ömt och trodde förmodligen att det var tack vare honom som hon rodnade. Han trodde väldigt högt om sig själv, men det gör jag med. Och varför skulle vi inte det, vi är trots allt bäst. Det finns ju liksom ingen som är bättre än oss, om det fanns någon som trodde det så vill jag träffa den nöten.

"Hej Sirius", sa Lily och tvingade mig att titta på henne, om hon vetat om hur jag kände för henne så skulle hon inte göra så här emot mig.

Hon skulle inte tvinga mig att prata med henne, att titta på henne för varje gång jag gjorde det så sved det till i hjärtat. Att veta att jag aldrig skulle få chansen att hålla henne, kyssa henne eller göra något med henne, det gjorde ont helt enkelt.

"Kom igen nu Tramptass, vi har en match att vinna", genast drog James med mig emot quiditchplanen.

Snart flög vi högt upp, alla kämpade och slogs för att vinna. Och just då tänkte jag inte på varken Lily eller mina känslor för henne, på kvasten kunde jag bara glömma mina bekymmer och bara vara. Det fanns inga ord som kunde förklara hur jag kände men, jag kände mig lugn. Runt omkring oss flög små gröna Slytherin idioter, som inte insåg att dem skulle förlora den här matchen. Men dem var inte särskilt smarta, så inte konstigt att dem inte insåg att dem redan förlorat.

"Och ner åker James Potter", när dem sa James namn tittade jag genast runt omkring mig, snabbt föll James emot marken och ingen försökte fånga honom. "Vad var det som hände?" fortsatte rösten när jag störtdök efter James.

Med en dov duns landade han på marken, och jag landade smidigt jämte honom före alla andra kommit dit.

"Vad hände med honom?" skrek genast Lily, hon satte sig ner på knä jämte honom och för en sekund rördes våra händer, hon verkade inte märka något.

"Han fick en dunkare i huvudet", genast bar jag James därifrån, dem andra fick säga att jag var töntig eller korkad hur mycket dem ville.

Min bästa kompis var skadad och jag skulle se till så att han blev bättre igen.

**Lily**

Vem gjorde det? Vem skulle vilja skada James? Det finns säkert flera stycken i Slytherin, kom jag sen på. Malfoy, bland annat. Argt tittade jag upp i luften när Sirius bar iväg honom och kollade efter den jävla Malfoy, var han nu var. Jag hade en perfekt trollformel på tungan men då hörde jag Sirius ropa efter mig att inte bry sig och följa efter istället. Jag höll i och för sig med honom, det var bättre om James blev bra igen. Jag svor en tyst ed att Malfoy inte skulle slippa undan så lätt.

Jag hade inte bråttom att följa efter Sirius. Jag hade känt hur våra händer rördes under vad som kändes som flera minuter, men jag hade inte låtsades om det och koncentrerat mig på James istället. På ett sätt kändes det här som om det var mitt fel, varför hade jag inte bara berättat det för honom tidigare? Jag kände stora skuldkänslor fylla mig. Det var ju hans bästa vän! Herregud, vad skulle jag göra? Jag kan väl inte berätta det nu när han är skadad, eller? Hur skulle det se ut? James skulle aldrig mer prata med mig, än mindre med honom... Jag skyndade på stegen när jag märkte att jag hamnat långt på efterkälken. Samtidigt rös jag till. Det var vinter ute och det hade blivit riktigt kallt de senaste dagarna, till och med sjön hade frusit igen, så nu var det fullt med skridskoåkare där på våra lediga tider. Det var inte jul förrens om ungefär en månad, så vintern hade kommit snabbt med kylan.

Hur skulle det gå? Jag hade ofta försökt göra det bästa av situationen när vi var med alla andra. Jag hade hälsat på honom som vanligt, men han verkade inte vilja se mig i ögonen. Han kunde väl förstå att vi måste uppträda som vanligt, dem är inte dumma.

Vid sjukhusflygeln var Pomfrey och hennes sköterska redan igång och undersökte honom. Av vad jag förstod kunde dem inte se något annat än att han hade några brutna revben och hjärnskakning. Jag satte mig på en stol bredvid sängen och väntade på att han skulle vakna. Lunchen hade varit precis innan matchen började och jag hade inte ätit något, men nu var jag hungrig. Jag kunde gått stå ut med det när James hade det så mycket värre, även om han kanske inte kände något av det. Jag hade stannat kvar i sällskapsrummet för att inte behöva rodna varenda gång Sirius sa något eller rörde på sig, allt påminde mig om vad som hade hänt.

Ingenting förändrades med James under hela resten av dagen, så jag fick lugnt gå och lägga mig innan besöksförbudet tog slut. Jag sov rätt dåligt den natten.

James vaknade inte nästa dag heller, och inte dagen efter det.

En vecka senare var jag nästan utom mig av oro, jag försökte vara hos honom så mycket som jag kunde, men tänk om han aldrig vaknar?

Två dagar senare ryckte det i James ögonlock och någon minut senare såg jag hur han öppnade ögonen. Mina ögon tårades och jag kysste honom lätt.

"Hejsan, James", sa jag och log svagt. "Välkommen tillbaka. Vi har saknat dig."

James stirrade förvånat sig omkring och satte sig långsamt upp.

"Du har varit borta i över en vecka, och lyckost dig, du missade provet i trollformellära", jag skrattade svagt, det var något han skulle vara glad över, man av någon anledning log han inte, han fortsatte bara titta sig förvirrat omkring.

"James?" frågade jag och tittade lite oroligt på honom. Sirius kom in genom dörren bakom mig och jag hörde hur han skyndade sig fram till sängen.

"James! Vad kul att se dina ögon igen, taggis", utbrast Sirius glatt och det hördes att han log stort.

James öppnade munnen men stängde den sen igen. Vi väntade förväntansfullt på vad han hade att säga, men var inte beredda på det han sa.

"Vem är ni?"

**Haha...vilken skämtare James är ;P elr...xD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sirius**

"Du skämtar väl?" frågade jag med en gång efter att James berättat för oss att han inte mindes oss.

Han skakade på huvudet och såg sedan uppriktigt ledsen ut för att han inte mindes oss, men det kvittade just då. Vad skulle jag göra? Min bästa vän mindes inte mig, han var min enda familj och inte ens han kom ihåg vem jag var längre. Jag brydde mig faktiskt inte om Lily i det ögonblicket, visserligen var det hans flickvän och han älskade henne väldigt mycket, men han var min familj.

Hon hade i alla fall en syster och föräldrar, jag hade ingen förutom James och hans föräldrar. Dorea sa flera gånger att hon var som en extra mamma för mig, vilket hon var. Eftersom att min mamma inte var mycket att ha, inte för att det var så viktigt i det ögonblicket.

"James allvarligt du kan inte skämta med oss", jag knuffade under Lily, försiktigt och ignorerade känslan som gick igenom min kropp då jag kände hennes iskalla hud emot min egna, James var den enda som betydde något just nu. "Lurar du mig nu så kommer jag allvarligt talat aldrig att förlåta dig igen."

"Ni verkar vara väldigt snälla människor men allstå jag känner inte er", han höjde händerna i en uppgiven gest och lade sedan handen på huvudet och tittade enkelt på mig som om han tänkte på något eller mindes något. "Jag önskar verkligen att jag gjorde det, vi hade nog kommit bra överens men jag minns ingenting."

Jag satte mig ner på sängen jämte James och genast gick Lily över på andra sidan, hon tog hans hand och höll den där. Genast började James flina och för ett ögonblick såg han ut som den killen vi alla kände och älskade, min bästa vän.

"Jag kan berätta allting för dig", sa jag och James nickade, vände sig sedan emot mig och tittade enkelt på mig, jag skulle precis börja berätta när Lily öppnade munnen och stoppade mig.

"Borde inte jag få berätta, jag är ändå hans flickvän", sa hon och bet nervöst på tumnaglen, normalt sett skulle jag inte bli arg på henne men nu var hon ute på djupt vatten.

Han var min bästa kompis och jag har känt James Potter sedan vi båda två var 11 år gamla, hon har bara varit tillsammans med honom i mindre än ett halvår. Hon hade ingen rätt att berätta för honom om hans livshistoria, vem vet hon kanske ljuger ihop någon historia om att dem var bästa vänner. Han skulle ju inte kunna säga emot liksom, han har glömt alla våra sju år tillsammans.

"Han är min bästa kompis och jag har känt honom sedan vi var 11 år gamla", sa jag och ställde mig upp, hon gjorde likadant och försökte se hotfull ut men misslyckades grovt, vanligtsvis brukade jag låtsas bli rädd när vi bråkade men det här gällde inte vem som åt den sista choklad grodan, det här gällde min bästa kompis. "Du har bara varit tillsammans med honom i sex månader."

"Jag vet mycket om honom ändå", sa hon och lade armarna över bröstet och stirrade sedan argt på mig, blicken bet fortfarande inte på mig.

Ingen blick gjorde det, eller jo bara Doreas men ingen annans. Man kan lugnt säga att efter att ha bott hos mina föräldrar så härdades man. Mugglar ordspråket "Det som inte dödar, det härdar och om det dödar då är det redan försent".

"Jasså vad heter hans mamma?" frågade jag snabbt och Lily svarade rätt, jag ställde minst tio frågor om hans familj men hon svarade på allting, jag kliade håret och tänkte noga på vad hon inte skulle kunna svara på. "Är jag och James släkt?"

Hon öppnade munnen och bet sig sedan i naglen, öppnade munnen igen som om hon skulle säga något men stängde den igen. Hon visste inte, under tiden vi stått och skrikit åt varandra hade James bara suttit där och tittat på varandra. Tydligen var vi väldigt roande för han satt med ett konstant leende på läpparna.

"Nej."

"Ha Ha det var fel, för vi är faktiskt släkt genom Dorea vars flicknamn är Black" hon började genast gå därifrån och jag skrattade högt och nöjt, för ett ögonblick hade jag nästan glömt vad vi tävlade om.

"Kul att du vann då, men börja berätta om mitt liv", han kliade sig i huvudet, tydligen mindes han inte mitt namn vilket inte var konstigt.

"Ja då kör vi, du är James Potter och mitt namn är Sirius Black, och vi är bästa vänner."

**James**

Jag var helt förvirrad när dem startade sin utsaga om vem som skulle berätta vad om mig. Hur kom det ens sig att _jag_ inte visste om det dem berättade? Jag försökte verkligen tänka efter, men jag kände bara inte dem där två. Jag hängde inte riktigt med i berättelsen men försökte ändå komma ihåg det mesta. En sak som jag förstod av det han sa var att om det här kom ut var det kört för mig. Men en sak som jag ville veta som jag inte fått berättat var hur jag inte kunde minnas allt det här som han berättade.

"Och så har du varit kär i Lily i sju år."

"Lily?"

"Ja, den där rödhåriga tjejen som var här förut?" Och så babblade han på igen om allt som hade hänt dem senaste åren. Har han ingen stoppknapp? En halvtimme senare tog han en paus.

"Vill du ha en macka?" frågade han. "Vi brukar äta lite vid den här tiden."

"Nej tack, jag är inte hungrig."

"Inte? Nehe." Sirius, som jag nu kom ihåg att han hette, såg lite förvånad ut, men satt där med en macka själv som han åt på.

"Får jag veta hur jag hamnade här?" frågade jag snabbt så att han inte hann avbryta mig. Sirus lös upp precis som om han kom på något han glömt.

"Just det!" sa han och man såg den halvtuggade maten när han pratade. Den synen är nog något jag aldrig glömer, det fick mig att till och med må lite illa. Kan han inte tugga klart innan han pratar?

"Vad är det, Jamsie?" Jag skakade på huvudet, jag skulle inte orka med någon mer utläggning om att jag brukade göra så eller något. Sirius ryckte på axlarna. "Du fick en dunkare i huvudet av förmodligen Malfoy." Hans ögon mörknade, men när han såg på mig igen lyste han upp och tog en till tugga av smörgåsen. Jag blev nästan rädd för honom, var han labil eller något?

"Dunkare? Malfoy?" Han hade tagit upp massa tjafs och saker, men han hade inte pratat om det som dem redan nämnt några gånger?

Sirius suckade svagt men fortsatte berätta om någon sport som kallades quidich, där jag tydligen var sökare, och man _flög_. Och om denna Malfoy som var min fiende på hög nivå och som vi brukade göra hundratals trick och skämt på.

Jag började hajja det där att jag är skolans charmör och skämtmästare, delad första plats med Sirius.

"Måste jag ligga kvar här inne?" Sirius gick iväg åt motsatta hållet där man kommer ut och gick in i någon slags dörr.

"Nepp, vi kan gå", han log charmigt igen. Jag reste mig upp från sängen och fick mina kläder av Sirius. När jag fått på dem drog han med mig ut från sjukhusflygeln, som det kallades, och gick genom korridor efter korridor. "Nu ska jag visa dig slottet, kompis."

**hehe, tryck gärna på den där knappen, och lämna en kommentar, jag lovar, det gör våran dag hel! Om ni vill fortsätta läsa den här och ha ett kapitel snart, så snälla, skriv en kommentar. :) Behöver inte ens vara långt, jag vet att det ibland känns jobbigt och tröttsamt, men tycker ni inte det är schysst att vi får veta vad ni tycker? **


	3. Chapter 3

**Tack GirlJ för din kommentar :) Vi tänkte sen över det du kom med, och vi kom överens om att vi skulle använda det i alla fall, fast det kommer komma senare i ficen :D Tack för ditt tips!! Njut av kapitlet nu ;)**

**Remus**

Jag och Peter satt i sällskapsrummet när Lily helt plötsligt kom inklampandes, hon var röd i ansiktet och såg riktigt arg ut. Som om hon precis bråkat med Sirius, lite konstigt att vi visste vem hon bråkat med beroende på hur hon såg ut men det gjorde vi. Kanske för att hon blev så när hon bråkade med honom, hon såg alltid ut som om hon visste precis vad hon skulle säga för att få honom att hålla käft men gjorde aldrig det pågrund av någon anledning.

"Har du och Sirius bråkat igen?" frågade Peter, hon stannade och drog handen genom håret på ett ovanligt James-aktigt sätt.

Jag slog till Peter i huvudet och denna gnydde tyst, normalt sett brukade det vara Sirius som slog honom i huvudet när han frågade något korkat eller bara konstigt men eftersom att han inte var där så fick jag göra det.

"Ja Peter, han är den mest idiotiska killen i världen", fräste hon och satte sig ner jämte mig, lade sedan armarna i kors och stirrade argt framför sig.

Jag ville fråga vad han gjort men valde att inte göra det. Vad han än sagt eller gjort så måste det haft något med James att göra. Visst brukade dem bråka även när James var frisk, men nu såg Lily argare ut än vanligt vilket förmodligen berodde på att Sirius knuffat ut henne ur sjukhusflyglen. Jag förstod honom och tyckte att det var rätt gjort, hon skulle kunna ljuga för James och säga fel saker. Hon visste visserligen saker om honom, men inte allt. Hon visste nästintill ingenting, hans föräldrars namn visste hon men det gjorde alla. Hans ålder, födelsedag och även att han spelade quiditch och jag är rätt säker på att hon detaljerat kan förklara hur han ser ut och beter sig men det finns ändå så mkt annat hon inte vet om honom. Saker som inte ens vi borde veta, men som vi vet tack vare Sirius stora näsa. Den har en tendens till att lägga sig i blöt, och tack vare hans superhörsel vet vi exakt vad som pågår i skolan.

"Vad har han gjort nu då?" frågade Peter då, vi vände oss om och tittade på honom, jag visste nu varför hans animagus var en råtta.

Han satt med händerna ihop framför munnen och rynkade näsan som om han sniffade något i luften, så gjorde han alltid men innan dem blev animagusar tänkte vi inte på det. Men nu var det tydligt varför han blev det, man kunde helt enkelt inte missa det. Därför blev jag förvånad att Lily ännu inte förstått vad vi är för något. Hon kanske fortfarande tycker att vi är korkade små ungar som inte vet hur man blir animagusar.

"Han bara finns, Peter", hon suckade och såg helt plötsligt inte så arg ut, då öppnades dörren och in kom Sirius med James tätt efter sig, denna skrattade högt och såg för ett ögonblick ut som om han mindes allt.

Som om han inte ens fått dunkaren i huvudet, men alla visste att det hade han. Och hans minne var som bortblåst, vilket var fruktansvärt inte bara för Sirius och Lily utan för alla. James Potter är våran bästa vän och han mindes oss inte ens.

"Hur mår du James?" frågade Lily med en gång och hoppade fram till James, denna flinade brett mot Lily, hon blev förvånad pågrund av detta och såg ut som om hon inte visste hur hon skulle reagera.

"Jag mår bra sötnos", han böjde sig ner och kysste henne försiktigt.

Sirius ryckte ofrvilligt till och vände sig bort ifrån paret, han märkte nog inte ens att han gjorde det. Men som hans bästa kompis märkte jag allting han gjorde. Jag märkte även hur James ögon för ett ögonblick blev mörkare, han tog sig för huvudet och blundade.

"James?" Sirius vände sig om och tittade på sin bästa kompis, denna skakade på huvudet och öppnade sedan ögonen igen och tittade på alla.

"Hur mår du kompis?" James svarade inte utan tittade bara på honom innan han gick till sovsalen utan ett ord.

Sirius, jag och Peter sprang genast efter honom och såg hur han tittade runt i sovsalen men sa inget.

"Vad hände James?"

**James**

Minnen flög igenom mitt huvude, inte viktiga sådana utan mindre viktiga. Bland annat en scen med mig och Sirius. Vi satt jämte varandra på McGonnagalls kontor, jag var inte säker på hur jag visste att det var just hennes kontor, jag visste inte ens vem det var men det kändes så.

_Flashback_

"_Förlåt James det var inte mening att vi skulle få kvarsittning", sa Sirius tyst och tittade ner på bänken, Minerva som lyssnade på samtalet visste inte om hon skulle skratta eller gråta. _

_Det var så gulligt att se den lilla pojken sitta på bänken och bara titta ner på sina skor, han väntade sig säkert att någon skulle antingen slå honom eller bara kalla honom elaka saker för att han fått dem att hamna i trubbel. Minerva visste mycket väl vad som pågick innanför familjen Blacks fyra väggar, men det fanns inget hon kunde göra åt det. _

"_Skojar du eller?" James log sitt strålande leende, det var som en sol som på något sätt tände upp hela rummet och fyllde det med lycka. "Det här var skitroligt ju, vi måste göra om det."_

"_På allvar?" frågade Sirius försiktigt och tittade på James denna nickade med frenetisk kraft och log sedan emot Minerva som stod gömd precis bakom Sirius, vände blicken emot Sirius. _

"_Vi är ju bästa kompisar."_

"_För alltid?"_

"_För alltid."_

_Slut på Flashback_

"Jag mindes något som hände under första året mellan oss två", sa han och pekade på Sirius, dem fick genast konstiga blickar ifrån Remus, men inte Peter denna förstod nog inte vad som var så konstigt med det.

Jag berättade för dem och under tiden jag gjorde det fick Sirius tårar i ögonen men efter allt jag hört om oss två visste jag att vi var båda två för macho för att kunna säga något om det. Därför påpekade jag inte för dem andra att Sirius grät.

"Du håller på att minnas", viskade Remus, jag visste inte hur jag visste vad han hette men det gjorde jag.

Jo just det, Sirius hade berättat för mig vad alla hette och tydligen var Remus en varulv men vi älskar honom ändå.

"Vi får hoppas att du minns svaren på provet imorrn", dem tre pojkarna stönade.

"Kom igen nu Taggis, vi måste plugga", jag reste mig upp och följde efter Sirius, han var den underligaste människa jag någonsin träffat men han var min bästa kompis.

Och jag började förstå varför, oavsett vad som hände så skulle han alltid finnas där för mig. Han var som sin animagus, lojal.

"Sirius", han vände sig om och log emot mig. "Tack för att du inte gav upp."

Han rodnade lite och skrattade, lade sedan handen på min axel.

"Du är min bästa vän och vi är nästan som brorsor, Taggis", han tystnade och började gå emot biblioteket. "Jag skulle göra allting för dig."

**Remus**

Sirius hade börjat uppträtt konstigt de senaste dagarna. Det hade börjat lite svagt redan innan James blev av med minnet, men hade blivit värre nu. Om jag inte visste bättre skulle jag tro att han hade skuldkänslor över något. Och så det där med att han och Lily börjat bråka. Dem pratar inte mycket med varandra. Det verkar nästan som om Sirius känner sig besvärad i hennes sällskap, när dem inte bråkar då. Men varför? Jag hade ingen aning, och ska jag vara ärlig brydde jag mig inte om det vid det här tillfället, men snart skulle jag behöva en förklaring.

Det blev bara hälften gjort av pluggandet i biblioteket, resten av hälften ägnade vi åt att berätta mer ingående om skolan och varför han skulle kunna det han läste om.

När vi gick för att lägga oss var klockan mycket och alla var helt slut, mest var nog James. Han hade fått ta in mycket idag av det som hänt förr. Han förtjänade en god natts sömn.

**Lily**

Jag visste att Sirius gärna hade velat berätta allt för James, men han var ändå min pojkvän, även om han inte kommer ihåg det. Jag visste också att det var rätt att Sirius fick berätta det för honom, men det var att det just var Sirius. Jag hade stora skuldkänslor för vad jag kände och vad som hänt. Men jag kunde inte ha gjort det ogjort. Eller...

Tanken tog snabbt fäste men jag kastade snabbt bort den igen. Glöm det, sa jag till mig själv. Ingen skulle någonsin få veta. Var inte orolig. Men även om ingen fick veta så visste jag. Och det höll på att ta kål på mig. Det var bara ett felsteg, bara ett felsteg. En engångs sak. Det kommer aldrig att hända igen. Men sen började jag tänka på Sirius stora muskler och vältränade kropp, han var perfekt brun och på hur hans hår slängde sig nä... Sluta!! Tänk inte på det! Men jag kunde inte hindra mig.

James och dem andra hade kommit tillbaka sent efter att ha varit i biblioteket en hel dag, och dem såg trötta ut när dem gick upp till sig, även fast dem skrattade och skämtade med varandra som vanligt. Ingen hade sett mig där jag stod i trappan upp till tjejernas sovsalar, men jag såg tydligt dem.

Klockan var över ett och jag vred och vände på mig utan att kunna få en blund. Stängde jag ögonen kunde jag bara se hur ledsen James skulle bli när han fick reda på det. Det gick inte att intala mig att han inte skulle få reda på det, inga lögner eller hemligheter varar för evigt.

Någon gång efter fyra kunde jag somna, men bara för att vakna några timmar senare för att lektionerna skulle börja. Dagen gick långsamt fram och jag försökte hålla mig så långt borta från Sirius som möjligt. Jag visste att ju närmare jag kom honom, ju större blev mitt behov av att röra honom. Istället för att dölja att jag rodnade varenda gång han kom i närheten av mig började jag fräsa åt honom och skälla på honom för att han hade sina saker överallt och inte kunde hålla reda på allt. Han kontrade med gliringar till mig också och ibland blev jag faktiskt sårad av vad som sas.

James fick några av sina flashbacks då och då, och stötvis kom han ihåg mer och mer, men inte ens i närheten av vad han borde minnas, han hade i alla fall fått en flashback av mig och kom ihåg sina känslor, vilket var en lättnad. Men det skulle ta lång tid för honom att komma ihåg allt, då madam Pomfrey inte kunde göra något. Att han hamnat mitt i den här massan utan att minnas något hade på ett sätt gjort det så mycket lättare för mig. Hade han varit hans gamla jag hade han direkt anat ugglor i mossen när jag och Sirius började vårat tjafs. Istället var det synd om honom. Han kunde inte komma ihåg knappt någonting, och då skulle han bli ännu mer förvirrad av det som pågick.

Det hade gått någon vecka in i december och julen närmade sig snabbt. Så även lovet. Jag visste att Remus hade börjat titta konstigt mellan mig och Sirius för länge sedan, men var innerligt glad att han inte visste varför han och jag bråkade med varandra som vi gjorde. Två och en halv vecka innan jul hade jag och Sirius haft en av våra värsta bråk hittills och dem andra gjorde vad dem kunde göra – fly in i deras sovsalar och gömma sig för resten av kvällen. De flesta hade gått ut, till biblioteket eller bara ut. Remus hade en av dem där kvällarna då han var borta hela kvällen – varulvsnatt. Peter hade följt med ut och skulle hålla ett litet öga på honom, James som inte kom ihåg något om vad han brukade göra eller så gick ner i köket för att ta sig ett kvällsmål, något han tydligen hade hittat tillbaka till rätt snabbt, och då brukade han vara där i mer än en timme för att kunna ta del av så mycket godsaker han bara kunde hitta, han skulle prova allt.

Jag och Sirius hade precis avslutat det här bråket, eller avslutat och avslutat, båda hade blivit så hesa att vi knappt kunde prata mer och då satte vi oss ner i soffan framför elden. Jag stirrade okoncentrerat in i lågorna och kunde inte låta bli att tänka på att de här bråken handlade om i princip ingenting och snart skulle vi väll få slut på saker att anklaga varandra för.

"Vad tänker du på?" frågade jag tyst.

"Hur det kunde bli såhär", svarade Sirius lågmält.

Jag andades in djupt och tänkte efter innan jag svarade.

"Du vet den där natten, då ...?"

"Ja."

"Jag kan inte sluta tänka på den." Vi båda satt tysta och bara lyssnade på ljudet när elden sprakar. Jag visste att jag inte längre kunde förneka det, inte ens för mig själv, och jag behövde ha det sagt. "Jag älskar dig, Sirius."

Sirius ryckte till men tittade snabbt in i elden igen ett tag. Sen vänder han sig mot mig och jag tittar in i hans ögon. "Jag älskar dig också, Lily. Men... James." Jag nickade svagt. Jag visste det. Och jag kunde inte dumpa honom nu, inte när han är skadad.

Jag böjde ner huvudet och en ensam tår rullade nerför kinden. Sirius la sin hand under min haka och lyfte upp mitt huvud igen. Sen möttes våra läppar och jag kastade mig över honom. "Vi ...", började jag men avbröts med fler kyssar, "... borde ... inte ... göra ... det här."

"Jag vet", sa Sirius men fortsatte kyssa mig. Jag kan inte skylla på bara honom, jag själv kysste gärna tillbaka och våra tungor dansade en dans som dem aldrig varit med om förut.

Jag hörde porträttet öppnas bakom mig, men jag var för upptagen med att utforska Sirius mun för att bry mig om att kolla. Ettorna skulle bara snabbt springa iväg till deras sovsalar och glömma bort det. Men det var inga steg som sprang iväg, istället var det helt tyst. Jag avbröt snabbt kyssen och vände mig om.

**James**

"Sirius...? Va...", jag avbröt mig snabbt när jag såg att det var Lily som satt i hans knä. Nej. Nej, nej, nej! Det var inte sant!

"James..." hans röst som vädjade bröt min paralysering och jag vände snabbt om och sprang iväg. Hur kunde han? Och hon? Jag sprang snabbt ut från hela slottet, jag ville bara bort. Jag hade ingen aning om hur det såg ut här ute, dem hade aldrig gått igenom det något noggrannare, och jag hade aldrig haft någon flashback om det. Snön låg helt öppen och klar över ett stort område och jag satte av för att komma så långt från slottet som möjligt. Jag visste inte vart jag skulle, men jag ville inte vara kvar för allt i världen. Jag hade ingen jacka på mig, så jag frös något oerhört i den bitande kylan. Plötsligt försvann marken under mig och jag hamnade i bitande kallt vatten. Med starka tag simmade jag uppåt igen. Något tog emot.

Var fanns hålet?

**Review?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sirius**

Jag ställde mig upp och drog på mig byxorna, Lily bara satt där och såg helt skräckslagen ut. Hon verkade inte förstå allvaret i det som hänt. Hennes pojkvän, snart före detta och min bästa kompis, även det före detta hade gått ut i snön och skulle förmodligen dö därute.

"LILY VAKNA! FATTAR DU INTE ATT HAN KAN DÖ?" skrek jag högt, detta väckte henne men istället för att ta på sig kläderna sprang hon upp till sin egen sovsal och kom inte ner igen.

Jag hade inte tid att vänta på henne utan sprang ut för att leta efter James, man kunde fortfarande se hans fotspår vilket var helt otroligt. Men när dem slutade vid sjön och ett stort hål kände jag paniken sprida sig i min kropp igen och allt jag ville göra var att skrika.

"JAMES!" jag drog fram staven och muttrade en besvärjelse, genast smälte isen bort och där mitt ute i sjön var James, denna sjönk nu medvetslöst ner emot botten.

Jag hoppade i sjön och simmade fram till honom, och simmade sedan tillbaka igen. Utan att tänka sprang jag in i skolan med honom i famnen och upp emot sjukhusflyglen, där kom Madame Pomfrey och tog genast hand om honom. Och medans hon gjorde sitt bästa för att värma upp honom så att han skulle vakna satt jag på en stol jämte och bara tittade på medans jag svor över allt som hänt.

Hur kunde jag vara så dum att jag hade sex med min bästa kompis flickvän? Inte bara min bästa kompis, utan min bror och inte bara det. Jag föll för henne, blev förälskad, det vara amour, love, kärlek, romans och alla andra dumma ord jag kunde komma på för att förklara det jag kände för henne.

Jag svor över mig själv mest, för om jag inte kysst Lily så hade James inte sett oss, han hade inte ens vetat om mina känslor för henne. Och hon skulle inte behöva bry sig om mig utan gå tillbaka till att älska James som det ska vara.

"Sirius vad hände?" Remus kom in i rummet och satte sig ner, han sa inget utan stirrade enkelt medans Poppy gjorde allt hon kunde för att väcka James igen.

Peter satte sig jämte henne och tittade fascinerat på allt hon gjorde, jag hade slutat titta för länge sedan eftersom att det var äckligt. Jag kände mig ännu elakare pågrund av det, hon slängde i honom den ena drycken efter den andra och inte bara det. Hon masserade honom, och om man tittade på hans reaktioner så såg det ut som om han trodde att det var Lily.

"Han såg mig och Lily tillsammans", svarade jag enkelt, Remus ögon vidgades i chock och han pekade på mig samtidigt som han sa tillsammans om och om igen som om han inte trodde sina egna öron.

Vilket skulle vara den första gången någonsin, för Remus var det han hörde ett faktum och det fanns ingen anledning att käfta emot. Precis det jag inte tyckte då, men det berodde på vissa saker så.

"Hur kunde du?" fräste han åt mig, han hade all rätt att vara arg på mig därför hängde jag enkelt med huvudet och sa inget.

Hur skulle jag kunna förklara för honom att jag var kär i Lily. Evans, rödtotten, den tjej som James jagat i sju år, var jag kär i. Och inte bara kär, utan förälskad, älskade, det här var mer än någon löjlig flirt, det här var äkta.

"Jag kan inte förklara det Måntand", jag lutade huvudet emot handflatorna och suckade igen.

Det gjorde jag mycket nu för tiden, anmärkte jag sarkastiskt i mina tankar.

Jag tänkte även mycket för mig själv, men mycket hade hänt så det var väl inte så konstigt egentligen.

Peter verkade inte ha hört vad jag sagt för han tittade fortfarande på Poppy med en udda blick, det såg ut som om han var tänd på Poppy. Det skulle förklara mycket, inte konstigt att han hängde med mig och James till sjukhusflyglen så fort vi blev skadade.

"Okej, men vi måste gå nu annars kommer vi försent", sa han enkelt, Peter och han gick emot dörren och väntade på mig. "Kommer du inte Sirius?"

Jag skakade på huvudet och tittade på James, denna höll på att öppna ögonen och när han såg mig vände han sig om och tittade in i väggen. Det sårade mig inte att han inte ville titta på mig, utan hans blick, den var svart och all lycka var som bortblåst. Allting var borta, han kände ingenting längre och allt var mitt fel.

"Tagghorn snälla förlåt mig", sa jag tyst, han rörde sig inte.

"Bara mina vänner får kalla mig det."

Jag gick därifrån med tårarna rinnande nerför kinderna, för första gången i mitt liv hade jag faktiskt dödslängtan.

Jag hade ingen familj längre.

**Peter**

"Nej, vad var det som hände?" frågade jag pipigt när jag kollade upp på Remus, varför kunde min röst inte vara normal? Och varför var jag så kort?

"Du får verkligen ta och koncentrera dig på något annat än Poppys bakdel", sa Remus och stönade. Jag rodnade upp i hårrötterna, och började inte ens försöka förklara mig, det skulle inte ens göra något skillnad. Han visste. "Sirius hånglade med Lily och påstår att han älskar henne, James kom in och såg dem tillsammans och sprang sen ut, ramlade genom isen, Sirius räddade honom och nu ligger han på sjukhusflygeln och vägrar ens titta på varken Sirius eller Lily. Han vill inte prata med någon."

"Okej." Min röst lät väldigt liten jämfört med Remus och dem andra killarnas. Jag förde automatiskt händerna till munnen och började bita på naglarna. När jag kom på mig själv slutade jag, men dem var snart där igen utan att jag ens tänkte på det. "Och var är Sirius?"

Remus stelnade till. Ja, var var Sirius? "Shit! Fort hämta marodörkartan innan han hunnit göra något dumt!"

Jag sprang iväg uppför trappan och rotade fram kartan från sitt vanliga gömställe och sprang ner igen med den i högsta högg. "Uggletornet?" Han pausade och tänkte efter. "Uggletornet! Ååh! Vad ska vi göra, han kommer knappast lyssna på oss om vi stormar upp dit och bönar och ber att han inte ska göra något dumt. Vad ska vi göra?!"

Jag tog bort händerna från munnen igen och såg upp på honom. "Lily?"

"Smart, Slingersvans. Kan du fort ändra form och hämta henne?"

Jag nickade snabbt och snart kilade jag uppför trapporna för att prata med henne.

**Remus**

Hur dum är han egentligen?! Tror han allt blir bättre om han går och tar självmord?

Egentligen trodde jag inte att Lily skulle bry sig, hon hade inte kommit ut från salen sen hon gått dit upp, vad jag visste. Där fanns ingen stor hjälp.

Vad skulle jag göra? Jag tänkte inte låta honom ta ett steg från den där kanten. Än hade han inte kommit ända upp, och han gick inte särskilt fort men det spelade ingen roll. Jag måste göra något, och det nu.

Peter hade inte kommit ner än och jag gick rastlöst fram och tillbaka utan att veta vad jag skulle göra. Jag såg på kartan hur Sirius gick fram till en av gluggarna och stod still där. Han verkade inte ha klivit upp än, men man visste aldrig. Jag kunde inte stå kvar längre, jag måste göra det enda jag kunde göra, bara han lyssnade på mig. Han måste lyssna på mig, vad som än hänt.

**Sirius**

Jag stod inte ut med det här. Det skulle aldrig fungera. När jag stod vid fönstret och såg ut över området kände jag en sorts frid. Jag visste att Remus snart skulle leta fram kartan då han märkte att jag var borta och jag tog ett kliv uppåt och ställde mig där för att se ut över allt ett litet tag till.

Jag visste att James aldrig skulle kunna förlåta mig, det var ingen idé att ens tänka tanken. Lily skulle nog bli förlåten, han hade älskat henne så länge han kunde minnas, om han bara kom ihåg det, och dem skulle bli lyckliga tillsammans. Men jag skulle bli över.

När James inte ens kunde se på mig, hade jag ingen kvar. James hade varit den enda familj jag någonsin hade haft, och nu var den familjen borta, borta med honom. Jag suckade tungt. Det skulle gå snabbt. Jag hade alltid velat prova att flyga, utan kvast, och nu skulle jag få det, fast jag åkte nedåt istället för uppåt. Vilket var en radikal skillnad, men det spelade ingen roll. Inget spelade någon roll nu mer.

Jag tog ett djupt andetag till. Det var kallt här ute. Ingen skulle sakna mig. Just när jag tänkt hoppa ut hörde jag springande steg som rusade uppför trapporna. Var dem redan här? Det är klart att Remus inte skulle ge upp, han svek aldrig någon. Lite sorgset tänkte jag att jag skulle lämna allt det där. Bäst att få det överstökat. Men då hörde jag hur någon ropade mitt namn, och jag blev så förvånad när jag kände igen James röst att jag snabbt snodde runt och såg honom rusa in genom öppningen. James! Men jag hade snurrat runt så fort att jag tappade balansen och med uppspärrade ögon såg jag James som i slowmotion skrika mitt namn medan jag sakta föll bakåt.


	5. Chapter 5

**James**

Jag såg Sirius falla bakåt i slowmotion och sprang genast fram och tog tag i hans handled. När Sirius märkte att han inte föll längre tittade han upp, men vände genast bort blicken igen. Remus höll hårt i min handled så att Sirius tyngd inte skulle dra ner mig med honom. Jag förstod inte varför han ville ta livet av sig, och jag förstod inte heller hur nära det varit att jag förlorat min allra bästa vän.

"Din idiot", väste jag, visserligen var jag förbannad för att han varit tillsammans med min flickvän, men samtidigt var han min bästa vän och brorsa, jag kunde inte hata honom för alltid.

Det vore som om jag helt plötsligt skulle börja gilla Snape, helt omöjligt och väldigt sjukt.

"Släpp mig James, jag förtjänar inte att leva, ännu mindre din förlåtelse", Jag tog tag i hans andra hand och tillsammans med Remus drog vi upp honom, snart satt vi båda två på golvet jämte varandra och stirrade framför oss.

Remus stirrade argt på både mig och Sirius, jag har nog aldrig sett honom så arg förut. Jag blev nästan rädd för honom, vilket var väldigt konstigt för vanligtvis var Remus den som var minst läskig av oss alla.

"Ni ska fixa upp allting. NU!" fräste han och gick sedan emot trappan. "James var inte så långsynt och Sirius självmord är jävligt själviskt! Och du skulle förstöra för alla andra, så om du någonsin försöker dig på något sånt igen slår jag ihjäl dig."

Han klampade med det nerför trapporna, tydligen mötte han Lily och Peter på vägen men sa att dem inte skulle gå längre. Han var verkligen arg, Sirius och jag bara stirrade på platsen han stått på några sekunder tidigare. Han brukade aldrig göra det. Om vi inte gjort något väldigt korkat, som försökt att ta livet av sig eller något sånt.

Och det var ungefär, nej det var exakt det Sirius försökt göra. Men tack och lov, misslyckades han. Jag var förbannad på Sirius, han hade varit en idiot och en dålig vän men jag ville inte att han skulle dö för det. Då hade jag inte bara förlorat min flickvän utan även min bästa kompis.

"Jag är väldigt väldigt ledsen James", viskade då Sirius, han tittade fortfarande ner på marken och höll på med händerna, som han allting gjorde när han var antingen nervös eller helt enkelt rastlös.

Först visste jag inte vad jag skulle säga, jag kunde inte bara förlåta honom. Hur skulle jag kunna det? Han hade hånglat med min flickvän, och vem vet vad mer dem kan ha gjort. Dem måste ha gjort något innan jag tappade minnet som startade allting.

Som gjorde att Sirius fick känslor för Lily. Dem trodde att jag var blind, men jag såg allting. Blickarna som delades, hur Lily nästan bad om att få bråka med Sirius, hur dem rörda varandras händer när dem trodde att jag inte tittade.

"Jag önskar att jag hatade dig", sa jag och stirrade argt emot trappan där Remus stått, det var bra att han inte var där.

Då skulle jag inte kunna ha berättat allt jag tyckte om Sirius. Jag skulle inte kunna berätta att jag önskade att jag hatade honom så att jag bara kunde göra slut med Lily och skaffa ny bästa kompis. Men det kunde jag inte, bästa kompisar är inte sånt som växer på träd. Jag plockade inte direkt upp Sirius ur ett cornflakes paket eller gick till en "Bästa kompis" buik och köpte honom.

Han var min bästa vän pågrund av ett skäl, vad som än hände var han lojal. Och om han någonsin inte var det så hade han ett väldigt väldigt bra skäl.

Och flickvänner som Lily växte inte riktigt heller på träd, det kändes som om vi var det perfekta paret. Dem som alla förväntade sig att dem skulle vara ihop. Och trots det så var vi inte ihop för att det förväntades av oss, utan för att vi ville det.

Eller det var i alla fall vad jag trodde, men hon måste blivit kär i Sirius pågrund av ett skäl hon med. Jag kunde bara inte komma på vad jag gjort för att allt det här skulle hända.

"Jag förstår helt om du hatar mig."

Jag tittade över på Sirius, och slog till honom hårt i huvudet. Han sa inget utan stirrade fortfarande framför sig, men lade handen på huvudet efteråt och gnydde som en sårad hund.

"Jag hatar inte dig Tramptass, du är min bästa kompis och bror", sa jag ärligt, genast tittade Sirius på mig med förvånad men samtidigt hoppfull min. "Jag önskar att jag hatade dig, men det kan jag inte."

"Jag är ledsen för allting James", jag ryckte på axlarna, och tittade sedan emot trappan igen.

"Det är lugnt, det här bevisar väl bara att jag och Lily inte var gjorda för varandra", jag bet försiktigt på tumnaglen och tittade sedan över på Sirius, denna gjorde inget utan tittade bara på mig som om jag var dum i huvudet. "Bara lova mig att vi aldrig pratar om det här igen."

Sirius nickade, sträckte fram handen och vi skakade händer. Kanske inte var så marodöraktigt, men herregud när man har så mycket att göra som vi har så är inte ett hemligt handslag högst upp på listan över prioriterade saker precis.

"Ska vi gå ner nu eller?" frågade han plötsligt och ställde sig upp. "Jag börjar bli hungrig."

För att demonstrera började hans mage kurra, jag skrattade för min gjorde detsamma. Vi var verkligen bröder, vi blev till och med hungriga samtidigt.

"Okej." Vi gick båda två nerför trappan men stannade framför dörren, den var låst.

Sirius blev blek i ansiktet och muttrade sedan Remus, genast började vi banka och skrika men han verkade inte höra oss. Han var säkert inte ens där, förmodligen hade han gått tillbaka till sällskapsrummet för att se till så att Peter lärde sig lite mer om "Andra världskriget".

"Den där lilla pälsbollen ska få när vi kommer ut härifrån", muttrade både jag och Sirius samtidigt, vi började knuffa på dörren men fick inte upp det.

Flera timmar senare hörde vi hur någon rasslade med en nyckel, och framför oss stod Minerva. Jag hade nog aldrig blivit så glad över att se en lärare förut.

"Minnie", skrek både jag och Sirius innan vi gav henne en stor kram, genast knuffade hon bort oss men på kinderna syntes en svag rodnad.

"Vad gör ni två här?" fräste hon, då gick Peter och Remus förbi bakom henne.

När dem såg oss gick dem genast fram och Remus lade handen för munnen som om han kom på något.

"En viss _Remus Lupin _låste in oss", fräste jag och tittade över på Remus, denna backade långsamt ifrån Minerva, och trodde förmodligen att hon inte sett honom.

"Mr Lupin ni har kvarsittning tillsammans med Mr Black och Mr Potter", sa hon enkelt.

"Minnie glömmer du inte något nu?" frågade Sirius, han tog fram det som såg ut som en bit pargament, genast rodnade Minerva och mumlade något om att bara Remus hade kvarsittning.

"Har jag fått kvarsittning?" grät denna och slängde sig ner på golvet medans han slängde sig fram och tillbaka och grät högljutt. "Det har aldrig hänt förut."

Jag och Sirius tittade hotfullt på honom.

"Och det är inte allt du ska få", vi gick långsamt närmare honom och tog fram stavarna som vi gömt i ärmarna. "PÅ HONOM!"

**Remus**

Så det funkade inte att börja gråta? Jag reste mig snabbt upp och la benen på ryggen och sprang. Jag var van vid att Sirius och James då och då jagade mig, men det här tog nog rekordet. Jag tror aldrig att jag sprungit så snabbt någon av dem andra gångerna. Jag var snabb, det kan jag säga. Men Sirius och James var lite mer uthålliga och dem hann ikapp mig när jag var precis vid det piskande pilträdet. Sirius kastade sig fram och fick tag i mina ben så jag föll handlöst ner i marken och rullade runt några varv. James kom gående i hans hotfulla takt med ett leende på läpparna.

"Killar... Det räcker nu, va?" Flämtade jag fram. "Killar?"

Sirius och James kastade sig över mig och började kittla mig istället för att slå, vilket nästan var värre. Vilken hemsk tanke att skratta sig till döds...

"Snälla... hahaha ... snä-älla ... sluta nu!"

"Hörde du något, Taggis?"

"Nej, jag tror det var vinden som tjöt, Tramptass."

"Okej, jag undrade just."

Dem fortsatte sin tortyr och jag kunde knappt andas. Jag var mest kittlig under hakan, och det visste dem om och utnyttjade.

Jag tittade plötsligt upp och spärrade upp mina ögon i skräck. "Nej... nej ...!" Sen började jag vrida mig i plågor och vrålade ut min smärta när förvandlingen började. James och Sirius anade att något var fel och tittade upp dem också.

"Måntand? Har du inte tagit ditt elixir?"

"Måntand hör du oss?!" Sirius började få panik. Jag hörde dem klart och tydligt men hade alltför ont för att kunna svara. "James, spring till Pomfrey och hämta elixiret!"

James satte av i form av sin kronhjort för att så snabbt som möjligt kunna komma fram i tid.

"Jag är ledsen för det här, Måntand. Men jag måste få in dig i stugan så ingenting händer." Han tog tag i mina kläder och min arm och började slita och dra mig in under trädet. Det gjorde fruktansvärt ont, både det han gjorde och förvandlingen. Jag kände hur ryggkotorna blev större och hur mina ben växte sig längre. Varje ojämnhet kände jag genom hela kroppen och vrålade högre än innan. Smärtan var olidlig och jag förbannade mig själv för att ha glömt bort tiden. Väl inne en bit i stugan började jag tappa kontrollen över mig själv och det kändes som om jag åkte in och ut i någon sorts dvala och visste knappt vad som var upp och ned. Tillslut kände jag ingenting alls och jag släppte ut en suck av lättnad och sen mindes jag ingenting mer.

**Sirius**

Jag skulle aldrig klara av att få in honom i huset i tid om jag förvandlade mig, så jag kämpade på ändå. Remus vägde inte i sig så mycket men när han kämpade emot och fäktade omkring sig var han inte så lätt att handskas med. Han hade redan gett mig en smäll i bakhuvudet så jag var tvungen att sätta mig ner och andas djupt några gånger så yrseln hann lägga sig igen. Sen fortsatte jag och putta in honom i huset.

Han vrålade fortfarande högt varje gång jag tvingade honom att stöta emot något som låg i vägen på golvet för att få honom att komma längre in där han inte skulle kunna ta sig ut. Jag släppte honom för en sekund och rätade på mig för att öppna dörren nedåt där vi brukade vara under förvandlingarna. Plötsligt tyckte jag att det blev väldigt tyst. Jag vände mig om och hann inte byta form innan jag fick en tass mot mig. Jag hukade mig under slaget, det sved i magen av kraften men jag ändrade sen snabbt till min hundform och försökte på något sätt valla in honom i rummet igen.

Det gick sådär, men när han var inne ändrade jag form igen och smällde snabbt igen dörren och sjönk ihop längst väggen, plötsligt var jag bara så trött.

**James**

Madam Pomfrey var uppe och jag kunde tala om att hon verkade orolig över att inte Remus varit där och hämtat elixiret. Jag slet det ur hennes hand och tog med mig någon annan flaska också som hon höll i handen. Det fanns ingen annan i sjukhusflygeln, så hon hade hållit i den åt oss, det var jag hundra procent säker på.

"Tack!" skrek jag och jag kunde höra ett lågt och förvånat "varsågod" när jag vände och sprang ut igen. Så fort jag kommit ut från slottet ändrade jag till min kronhjort och sprang så fort jag kunde till det piskande pilträdet. Jag kunde inte se någon utanför, så Sirius hade säkert tagit med honom in. Där inne märkte jag direkt blodet. Vad hade hänt? Det var inte heller så lite. Blod fanns på nästan hela golvet. I ett hörn nära dörren hittade jag Sirius i hopkrupen och jag skyndade mig fram till honom och föll ner på knä hos honom. Hans plågade blick fångade mig direkt och han tog svagt tag i min skjortärm.

"James... Jag blöder. Hjälp mig. Snälla ... Jag vill inte dö." Det syntes inte för några timmar sedan, tänkte jag först men hindrade mig direkt. Den tanken var så absurd och dum att jag nästan ville slå till mig själv så hårt att jag skulle glömma bort allt som jag redan kommit ihåg igen.

"Snälla, James, hjälp mig." Jag tog direkt av mig skjortan och la den som ett förband över hans långa sår i magen. Skjortan kändes snart blöt och visste inte vad jag skulle göra. Han får inte dö nu. Han får inte lämna mig! Jag förbannade den jävla Malfoy som skickade dunkaren i mitt huvud. Varför nu? Jag hade gjort vad som helst för att komma ihåg allt vi lärt oss i örtläran. Sirius låg nu ner och han blundade svagt. Han såg spöklikt blek ut.

Jag fick en flashback just då.

"_Haha, kul Malfoy, men du vet att om du ger en människa trålrot när han är på väg att dö kommer du bara döda honom i förväg." Jag och Sirius stod utanför Örtläran och Malfoy hade kommit fram till dem när dem gick igenom det dem haft i läxa: Hur man använde saften från den mest sällsynta orkidén i världen. Saften skulle bara först kokas med myntablad och sen blandas med blod från en annan person som inte skulle ha den och sen hällas över såret. Saften kunde man inte ta fel på för det var lysande turkos._

"_Vem har sagt att det kommer vara en han?" frågade Malfoy och kollade åt Lilys håll. _

"_Glöm det, Malfoy. Om du så bara rör henne kommer du själv få smaka på lite trålrot."_

_Malfoy hånskrattade och gick därifrån._

_Slut på flashback_

Turkos? Jag vände sig snabbt om och tog upp den lilla flaska jag tagit från Pomfrey. Lysande turkos. Jag öppnade darrigt korken och tog upp en bit sten som såg vass och bra ut. Med stenen i ena handen öppnade jag den andra och tryckte stenen hårt mot skinnet tills det gick hål på huden och blod forsade ut från det öppna såret. Jag tog fram flaskan igen och hällde ner några droppar i blodet. Vätskan blandade sig snabbt med blodet som fick en konstig lilaaktig färg. Snabbt tog jag bort min skjorta från såret och hällde mitt blod på hans sår. Jag drog med handen över såret för att få blodet att rinna ner i skårorna Måntands klor gjort. Blodet slutade rinna men Sirius rörde fortfarande inte på sig. Han verkade inte ens andas.

"Tramptass? Snälla, Tramptass, försvinn inte. Jag kan inte klara av att leva då." Tårarna började rinna och jag gjorde inget för att hindra det. Jag lutade mig ner med huvudet på hans bröst. "Nej, nej. Tramptass. Snälla." Jag grät ut min sorg och tog ett hårt tag om hans trasiga skjorta medans jag hulkande grät floder av tårar som rann nerför min kind och droppade ner på Sirius bröst. Han kan inte lämna mig. Han _får_ inte lämna mig. Inte nu. Inte någonsin. Jag skulle gärna byta med honom, han fick bara inte dö. Hur kan han göra så mot mig? Hur skulle jag klara gå härifrån utan honom? Det kan jag inte. Och han kan inte dö. Han är ju en marodör. En marodör kommer alltid tillbaka. Fortsätter alltid kämpa efter det att han nått en motgång. Han dör inte och lämnar kvar dem andra. Hur skulle Remus må om han måste leva med att ha dödat sin bästa vän? Han kunde inte fortsätta leva efter det. Han skulle ha en sån stor skam över sig själv att han inte ens skulle gå klart skolan.

"Du får inte dö, Tramptass. Du får inte dö ..."

Jag kände ett andetag under mig och hörde sen en svag röst. "Ja, du har alltid varit den blödiga av oss."

**Ännu ett kapitel ;) Ni får gärna skriva en review och berätta vad ni tycker ;) Åh, just det, är det nån av er som läsare som har läst boken Hungerspelen? Skitbra bok, jag lovar. Är verkligen värd att läsa, en kort summering av den om ni vill ha: 24 deltagare. Bara en överlever. Allt direktsänds. Behöver jag säga mer?? Läs den! Skrev det bara för att tvåan har kommit ut nu också, och den är så jäkla bra!! :D Fatta eld, heter den, om ni vill veta :) Och dessutom har jag fått höra att det kommer att göras en film på böckerna också!! :D:D:D Kommer 2011, så det är ett tag kvar, men jag längtar!! **

**hehe, det här blev kanske inget man brukar skriva såhär efter ett kapitel ;) men jag var tvungen. Snälla review? (A)**


	6. Remus, Sirius, Lily, Tävling

**_Antingen är det här ett bara min del av kapitlet elr så kommer jag inte ihåg vem som skrivit vem .. men det märker ni! Tänkte lägga upp det första kapitlet på en fic som vi nu skrivit klart, _**

_Och ska även berätta om en tävling!!! Detta är en rolig sak som devilofnight/mizzy kom på, så kudos till henne!! (kudos=beröm, typ XD) Och även ett test för att få reda på hur många det är som läser våra fics, om det nu är någon som läser dem :) hehe _

_I alla fall, det finns några "priser" i tävlingen, första pris är ... att ni får läsa kapitlena före alla andra ^^ hehe ... ni kan få in er egen karaktär om ni vill det, .. hrm kommer inte på några fler priser..om ni har några tips på vad ni skulle tycka var bra priser skriv gärna det! :)_

_  
Och tävlingen går ut på att, vi i slutet av varje kapitel kommer skriva en fråga, och den som svarar rätt först vinner ^^ Man kan även vinna genom att kommentera på alla fics vi har och även dem som jag skrivit själv XD Andra plats kan man vinna genom att ... gissa vad man tror ska hända i ficen och den som gissar bäst vinner! :)_

**Remus**

Jag vaknade med en sjuhelvetes huvudvärk och märkte sen att jag låg inuti soffan som fanns i rummet under Piskande Pilträdet. Jag stönade och reste på mig och puttade bort träflisor och soffinnehållet så jag kom på benen. Jag gick fram till byrån som stod vid den andra väggen och tog fram reservkläderna därifrån. När jag fått på mig dem efter många om och men kom James in i rummet med Sirius under ena armen. Jag stannade upp i en rörelse.

"Har jag skadat dig?"

"Nej, ingen fara. Jag gick bara ut härifrån, men såg inte upp när pilträdet plötsligt kastade sig mot mig. Det är ingen större skada, jag är snart bättre igen."

Jag visste inte om han talade sanning eller inte, men jag visste att trädet gärna gav sig på folk, det hade jag själv fått veta så många gånger. Vi samlade ihop alla saker som hade gått sönder och la dem i ett hörn, det skulle vi städa ur sen, det behövde ändå inte vara där inne.

**Sirius**

Jag kunde ärligt talat inte gå om jag inte lutade mig emot något, och detta något eller någon kanske man ska säga var James. När han börjat gråta för min skull, kändes det som om jag också skulle börja göra det. Men det kunde jag inte för det gjorde alldeles för ont i såret, men att han gjorde det fick mig att inse att vi var verkligen bröder.

Äkta vänner kan inte sluta vara vänner och vad som än händer kommer vi alltid vara vänner. Det är som man säger, "bro's over ho's". Att jag varit tillsammans med Lily en gång gjorde ingenting, James hade förlåtit mig. Och det var allt jag brydde mig om, jag ville faktiskt inte ha något med Lily att göra på ett tag.

Just nu ville jag bara prata och vara med min bästa kompis, och om han förlät Lily och fortfarande var kär i henne så skulle jag låta dem vara ifred. Han är trots allt min bästa vän, och jag skulle göra vad som helst för honom. Även om det betydde att jag kanske var tvungen att glömma henne, det kändes verkligen som om Lily var den enda person jag någonsin skulle älska. Men det fanns viktigare saker, som James till exempel. Om jag inleder ett förhållande med Lily kanske det håller i några veckor som mest, men min vänskap med James kommer hålla livet ut.

"Hur mår du Sirius?" frågade Remus, han tittade lugnt på såret, det var tur att jag hade en tröja över annars hade han sett märkena och med en gång förstått att det var han som skadade mig.

Det var inte för inget som han var den smartaste i gruppen, inte för att man behövde vara så smart för att förstå att det han som skadadat mig. När man såg märket så var det rätt tyligt att det inte var det piskade pilträdet som gjort något. För en gångs skulle var det piskande pilträdet oskyldigt.

"Jag mår bra", stönade jag och satte handen på såret för att få smärtan att försvinna, detta funkade inte. "Du då?"

"Lite sliten" medgav han och gäspade, han hade nu på axeln ett nytt ärr.

Men det var inget att han inte var van vid, efter varje förvandling fick han nya ärr och vissa visste han inte ens att han hade. För även om folk trodde det så fanns inte alla ärr i ansiktet, utan även på ryggen och axlarna. Han hade ett stort ärr på ryggen som drogs ifrån hans axel och slutade inte fören långt nere på höften. Vi förstod aldrig hur han fick det.

"Ska ingen fråga hur jag mår?" frågade då James, han hade mörka ringar under ögonen och det såg ut som om han inte sovit på flera dagar. "Hallå? Jag har faktiskt tappat minnet här"

"Ååh känner sig lille Jamsie övergiven?" frågade jag med en löjlig bebisröst och genast nickade James och började sedan låtsas gråta, Remus flinade brett emot oss, han var förmodligen glad att vi inte längre bråkade, nu kunde allt återgå till det normala och han kunde fortsätta tjata på oss om läxor och allt sånt. "Förlåt Taggis, hur mår du?"

"Jag mår bra Tramptass" sa han och log emot mig. "Tackar som frågar"

**Lily**

Jag hade ett val,antingen kunde jag ta ite med mina känslor för James och Sirius. Eller så gjorde jag det enkla och åkte helt enkelt tillbaka i tiden. Så svårt kunde det väl inte vara, och om jag gjorde det kan jag inte bara hindra mig själv ifrån att träffa Sirius, utan även hindra dunkaren så att James aldrig tappar minnet.

"Hej Lils" James gick in och satte sig jämte mig, jag sa inget utan tittade bara på honom.

"James jag är verkligen jätteledsen för det som hänt" sa jag enkelt. "Jag älskar fortfarande dig, det här med Sirius var bara en engångsgrej"

Han sa inget utan tittade tyst på mig medans jag pratade och verkligen försökte låta trovärdig. Men man kunde se att han inte trodde mig, det kvittade hur bra jag övertalat mig själv, James såg när jag ljög och ibland kände han mig bättre än jag känder mig själv.

"Jag tror inte på det Lily" sa han enkelt, och utan ett ord gick han därifrån, förmodligen var han påväg till Sirius och Remus, dem var båda två på sjukhusflyglen pågrund av något.

Jag tittade ner på tidvändaren som jag hade i handen och rös lite, tårarna rann och gjorde att jag inte såg riktigt. Jag torkade bestämt bort dem och tog sedan upp det lilla smyckesliknande klockan. Jag skulle åka tillbaka i tiden och ändra allting, då skulle allting bli bra igen. Eller?

_Hrm då ska vi se, ... frågan detta kapitel är ... :O den här blir svår om ni inte läst någon med av våra fics XD .. Hur många barn fick Eric och Hailey? ;)_


	7. Chapter 7

**James**

Jag tittade på Sirius, denna satt i en fotölj och försökte balansera staven på sin näsa. Det gick inte så väldigt bra, men han var utråkad nog och slutade därför inte. Utan gjorde det ena försöket efter det andra, det var faktiskt roligt att titta på honom. Ibland ramlade staven så att det såg ut som om den skulle träffa ögat, men då fångade han den alltid eller så gjorde jag det.

Remus satt med ansiktet gömt i en bok och pluggade på något prov, jag förstod inte hur han orkade. Att plugga på skoltid när vi skulle göra det var jobbigt och tråkigt som det var, vilket idiot skulle frivilligt börja plugga på ett prov på ett jullov för att han inte har något annat att göra? Bara Remus, och det var därför vi älskade den lilla hårbollen.

Peter låg och tittade på en liten boll som studsade upp och ner mellan taket och golvet. Att bollen träffade golvet exakt samma likadant och träffade taket precis som den alltid gjort kvittade tydligen. Den pojken hade väldigt förvirrande intressen, tydligen så är ett av dem att titta på mig och Sirius.

Vilket han inte berättat utan det råkade vi höra när han pratade i sömnen, vilket han också gör. Det finns nog ingen konstigare människa, men vi måste ha någon anledning att vara kompis med honom även om jag inte kommer ihåg vad det var för anledning.

"Måntand det här är tråkigt" Sirius tog ner sin stav ifrån näsan där den faktiskt balanserat dem senaste fem minutrarna, och om han lyckats måste vi verkligen suttit här länge. "Kan vi inte göra något roligt?"

"Leta upp en bok Tramptass?" föreslog Remus, och genast suckade Sirius högt medans han tittade runt i rummet efter något roligt att göra.

Men efter några minuter gav han upp och gick därifrån samtidigt som han muttrade något om att han var hungrig och skulle gå och hämta något att äta.

Vi var i mitt hus och jag hade tack vare mina föräldrar kommit ihåg så mycket mera. Dem hade berättat om alla högtider vi firat tillsammans, jag berättade inte att jag kom ihåg hälften av dem. Men det var för att jag älskade att höra dem berätta om det, och jag skulle gladerligen ljuga igen bara dem berättar något om mitt liv.

Vi hade ätit frukost, öppnat presenter och bara umgåts med familjen och nu var det snart dags för julmat. Det enda vi inte gjort var pratat om Lily, men det kändes fel att ens tänka på henne. Hon hade försökt att prata med Sirius efter att han kom ut ifrån sjukhusflyglen.

Dem hade visserligen pratat men sedan hade dem bara ignorerat varandra. Samantha som går i samma årskurs som oss berättade sedan att det var för att Sirius sagt till Lily att jag var hans bästa vän. Och att vänner är viktigast, och om dem är Marodörer är dem ännu viktigare.

Vilket på något sätt gjort mig lite rörd, men samtidigt tyckte jag att han var en idiot. Inte för att jag någonsin fick chansen att berätta det för honom.

"Jag går till Sirius" dem svarade inte, men jag gick ner till köket och fann där Sirius liggandes på golvet med tårta runt sig. "Är du mätt nu?"

"Klart inte" sa denna och log upp emot mig, han tog fram en paj som han hade haft jämte sig och flinade oroväckande mycket emot mig. "Och du ser hungrig ut"

Han slängde pajen på mig och fem sekunder senare hade vi ett stort matkrig.

**Lily**

Jag stirrade argt på Petunia som satt på andra sidan bordet och fick hålla sig i skinnet, det såg ut som om hon ville hoppa på Vernon. Hennes superfeta och äckliga pojkvän som liknade en gris mer än han såg ut som en människa. Jag hade inte sagt det högt men jag trodde faktistk att hans pappa var en gris, eller så var hans mamma det.

"Varför är du så arg Lily? Det är jul, en tid då man ska vara glad" min mamma lade armarna om min nacke och log emot mig.

"Jag antar det" jag tvingade mig själv att le, men satt ändå under hela middagen och undrade vad James gjorde just nu.


	8. Chapter 8

**Sirius**

Det var dags för oss att åka tillbaka till Hogwarts igen och som vanligt var det mig och James som alla väntade på. Han hade haft problem med sin koffert och jag hade som vanligt hittat något som jag inte borde ha hittat. Denna gången hittade jag förra årets tröja som min mamma köpt.

Först tänkte jag att det var tur att jag hittade den, men när jag prövat den och först då märkt att hon förbannat den kom jag på varför jag slängde den. Och kvart i elva fick vi åka till stationen, fem i var vi där. Alla fyra andfådda och röda i ansiktet.

"Ha det bra killar", sa James mamma, hon kysste James på kinden och viskade något till honom.

Sedan kramade hon om Remus, denna log artigt och tackade för allting som han alltid gjorde varje gång han spenderat minst en dag hos dem. Och sedan gick hon fram till mig, jag var fortfarande inte van vid att Dorea behandlade mig som en son.

Min egen mamma brukade vid varje avvinkning bara skaka hand med mig. Hon var aldrig riktigt min mamma utan mer som en bekant som jag bott hos i hela mitt liv.

"Ha det bra Sirius", hon kramade om mig och log sedan ömt, jag sa inget men kände att jag var nära tårarna.

"Tack för allt Mrs Potter", hon och Charlus skrattade högt, dem log nu båda två emot mig.

"Hur många gånger måste jag säga det Sirius", sa hon och slog mig skämtsamt på armen. "Kalla mig Dora."

"Okej, vi syns efter jullovet", och sedan sprang vi in i kupongen, det tog nog bara några sekunder innan vi hittade en tom kupong och där satte vi oss.

James och Remus började prata om en massa saker, men jag kunde bara tänka på en enda sak. Och det var Lily, jag kunde bara inte sluta tänka på henne. Jag var så säker på att det jag kände för henne var kärlek, men nu efter att ha umgåtts med James och Remus hela jullovet märkte jag att jag kände samma sak för dem som jag kände för Lily.

Och det betydde att jag inte var kär i henne utan att hon var mer som min bästa kompis än någon jag skulle vilja vara tillsammans med. Om man ska vara riktigt noga så har rödtottar aldrig varit min grej, för mycket temperament. Svarthåriga tjejer och blondiner har alltid varit min grej.

Kanske för att jag träffat så många snygga, snälla och helt enkelt perfekta tjejer som alla haft mörkt eller ljust hår. Aldrig brunt eller rött hår, dem var för temperamentsfulla helt enkelt och för dramatiska.

"Vad tänker du på Tramptass?" frågade då James och tittade på mig med sorgsen min, jag ryckte på axlarna och försökte komma på något lättsamt som jag förmodligen skulle tänkt på om inte en viss Lily Evans skulle ha spökat i mina tankar.

"Quiditch", sa jag efter en stunds tänkande, detta verkade göra dem lugna.

Efter det där korkade självmordsförsöket hade dem hållit koll på mig. Jag både tyckte att det var jobbigt, gulligt och väldigt dumt på samma gång. För visst förstod jag att dem inte ville att jag skulle ta livet av mig, vilket var gulligt. För om dem ville det då skulle jag börja undra om vi verkligen var vänner.

Men nu blev det nästan jobbigt, dem undrade hela tiden vad jag tänkte på och såg alltid på mig. Det var som om dem väntade på att jag skulle få ett ryck och hoppa ut ur ett fönster eller använda Adava Kedavra på mig själv. Om dem bara kunde lita mig igen så skulle allt vara perfekt. Eller nästan i alla fall, om Snape sedan försvunnit, Lily och James skulle blivit ihop igen och sedan det perfekta paret då skulle allting bli bra igen.

"Kan vi sitta här?" frågade plötsligt en tjej, hennes röst lät musikalisk och hade en vacker klingande ton. "Det är fullt överallt."

Jag vände mig om och såg henne, det svarta håret föll över axlarna och hon log mjukt, dem gröna ögonen gjorde att hon såg exotisk ut och hon var utan tvekan en av dem vackraste människorna jag någonsin sett. Håret hade ett vackert självfall över skuldrorna, hon var rätt lång och såg stark ut.

Hon såg inte ut som en svag tjej som behövde hjälp med allting, och såg även ut att vara självständig. Det här var ingen tjej man bråkade med, i så fall var det nog det sista man gjorde. Hon såg ut som en typisk quidtich spelare, som förmodligen ville spela på professionell nivå.

"Självklart", sa jag då, och log charmigt emot henne.

Genast log hon tillbaka, stack ut huvudet och ropade åt någon mer. Sedan satte hon sig ner jämte mig och log stort, jag märkte knappt att en annan minst lika snygg tjej kom in och satte sig jämte Remus.

"Jag heter Sirius", sa jag och räckte fram handen emot henne, som hon genast tog och skakade den lugnt.

"Jag heter Naima", jag smakade på namnet flera gånger och sa det för mig själv, samtidigt som jag log stort.

Det namnet var vackert, exotiskt på ett sätt och påminde mig om en viss blomma.

"Trevligt att träffa dig", jag gav henne special leende fem men hon verkade inte ens märka något. "Ni är nya?"

Hon nickade bekräftande.

"Du är otroligt vacker, skulle du vilja gå ut med mig?" frågade jag lugnt som alltid, och väntade mig nästan att hon skulle skriva ja.

"Och du Sirius är bara ute efter sex, så nej tack", hon sa något till sin kompis och gick sedan därifrån, James och Remus började då skratta åt mig.

"Ser ut som om du mött den första person som inte skriker vid chansen att få gå ut med dig", sa Remus roat, jag sa inget utan flinade bara emot honom.

"Jag ska gå ut med henne, hon ville bara inte visa inför er hur otroligt glad hon blev när jag frågade", sa jag och fixade till håret.

"Visst, Casanova."

"Det är bara en fråga om tid, Månis."

**James**

Vem var den där nya tjejen och hennes kompis? Jag visste att dem hette Naima och Celine, men vart kom dem ifrån? Deras namn lät inte precis engelska, utan – som Sirius sa; exotiska.

Den ena tjejen, hon som inte siktat in sig på Sirius, såg ut att vara någon jag kunde tänka mig vara Remus typ. Hon hade långt, blont hår som lockade sig vid axlarna, och stora, blåa ögon. Hennes hy var solbränd och hennes leende var perfekt. Hon var inte min typ, men visst var hon väldigt attraktiv. Och just nu var jag inte heller ute efter en ny tjej, så henne tänkte jag se om jag kunde matcha ihop med Remus. Han behövde verkligen en flickvän, tro mig.

Middagen när vi kom tillbaka hade varit lika god som den alltid brukade vara. Och när jag kom upp i tornet såg jag att det låg en julklapp på min säng. Jag såg mig omkring, men ingen verkade känna igen presenten. Jag satte mig ner och öppnade den försiktigt. Där i fanns en liten kvast i miniatyr, och inte vilken kvast som helst, utan min kvast. Den svävade inuti en glasbehållare och när jag skakade försiktigt på den guppade den upp och ner innan den la sig i samma position som den var i innan. Vem hade gett mig den? Jag kom på en person, men varför skulle hon skicka mig en present? Speciellt efter det som hänt. Men i och för sig behöver den inte betyda någonting.

Kvasten var självklart förtrollad. Den åkte försiktigt några millimeter sida från sida och såg ut att åka fram i hög fart. Snart uppenbarade sig också en person som satt på kvasten. Jag.

Lily är verkligen en enastående häxa.


	9. Chapter 9

**Remus**

Jag tittade till höger om mig och såg Celine, och jämte henne satt Naima. Vi hade träffat dem igår och det var nog första gången som jag faktiskt skämdes över att Sirius var tvungen att flirta med allt som har två ben och bröst. Men Naima verkade inte ha brytt sig så mycket, vilket gjorde henne till en av dem tjejer jag såg upp till.

Celine såg inte heller så imponerad ut, men hon såg inte ut att vara Sirius typ. Hon var för snygg nästan, på sitt eget sätt var hon en av dem snyggaste tjejerna på skolan. Killarna stirrade på dem båda två när dem gick förbi, kanske för att dem var så olika varandra på så många sätt men samtidigt så lika.

Naima var precis som Sirius sagt ända sedan han sett henne en exotisk, stark quiditchspelare. Förstod inte hur han såg det, men tydligen var kvinnliga quiditchspelare mycket mer kaxiga och starka än killarna för att om dem ville spela på professionell nivå med killar så var dem tvungna att vara det.

Hon hade svart långt hår som naturligt föll ner över skuldrorna, gröna ögon och om hon tittade blev man ibland rädd. Hon såg så säker ut, som om hon inte brydde sig om vad någon annan sa om henne.

Celine vad ungefär som henne men ändå så olik henne, visste var hon stark och självständig men hon hade inte alls det utseendet och det var något mycket annorlunda med Celine.

Hon var otroligt vacker, hade nog det vackraste leende på denna sidan jorden och den första tjej som jag villat fråga ut sedan jag träffat Lily. Varken James och Sirius visste det men jag hade också varit lite kär i Lily, men när jag fick reda på att James gillade henne så sa jag inget om det och det hela rann ut i sanden.

"Bjud ut henne Måntand", sa James då, jag tittade på honom igen och ryckte på axlarna för att sedan sjunka ner i stolen och bara stirra på henne.

Varför skulle hon gå ut med en plugghäst som mig, och om hon nu ville det så skulle jag aldrig kunna berätta för henne att jag är varulv. Hon skulle inte kunna titta på mig utan att se monstret som jag verkligen är, och man kan inte bygga ett förhållande på lögner. Så oavsett vad som händer så skulle jag vara tvungen att berätta för henne vid något tillfälle och då hade förhållandet tagit slut då.

"Hon kommer nog inte bry sig om ditt lilla problem", sa han lugnt och lade handen på min axel, jag tittade över på honom igen och höjde frågande ögonbrynen.

"Hur vet du det?" genast böjde sig James fram och pekade på Celines högra axel, och även på nacken.

Först förstod jag inte vad det var han pekade på, men sedan såg jag det tydligt. Från nacken drog sig ett stort ärr ända ner till där tröjan började, alla andra såg det tydligt, det enda skälet till att jag inte gjorde det var för att jag var så vana vid att se sådana ärr men på min egna kropp. Det var såna ärr som man fick efter en förvandling, vissa försvann aldrig utan var kvar hela tiden. Tydligen var det en av dem, jag tänkte inte mer på att hon skulle se mig som ett monster. Hon var själv en varulv, alltså skulle hon förstå min situation.

"Hon har själv ett litet problem."

Sirius satte sig ner med en duns jämte oss och begravde ansiktet i armarna, skrek sedan och tittade upp på oss igen. Detta var inget konstigt, inget som Sirius gjorde var konstigt.

"Vem har det?" frågade han högt, James böjde sig över och viskade snabbt i hans öra, han bara nickade och gav mig en kärvänlig dunk på skuldran. "Synd att hon aldrig skulle säga ja."

"Vad snackar du för skit?" frågade James då och slog till honom på huvudet. "Vem skulle inte vilja gå ut med Måntand här, om jag var en tjej skulle jag definitivt stöta på honom."

Det blev tyst i hela klassrummet, och alla tittade på oss. James ställde sig upp medans både jag och Sirius hoppade lite längre ifrån honom och låtsades skämmas. Vilket vi aldrig gjorde, efter att ha varit med Sirius i sju år så skäms man inte för något längre. Oavsett hur pinsamt det är, för om det är något värt att skämmas över så har Sirius redan gjort det.

"Inte för att jag inte gillar tjejer", sa han då, James försökte nu förklara att han sagt fel.

"För mycket info", muttrade Sirius och slog honom på benet, genast avslutade James allt genom att säga att han är straight och gillar tjejer, och inte är bög.

Men då var han ju tvungen att förklara att han inte hade något emot dem som var bögar, och så snuttrade han in sig igen.

"Förlåt min sinnesförvirrade kompis", sa Sirius plötsligt och drog ner James på sin stol. "Som ni vet har han lidit av minnesförlust."

Alla tittade framåt igen och verkade inte bry sig om James. Inte heller denna verkade bry sig om vad som hänt bara sekunder tidigare utan flinade enkelt emot mig.

"Bjud ut henne nu när vi slutar."

Jag skulle precis säga emot när McGonagall sa att vi skulle sluta, genast gick vi därifrån och mötte konstigt nog Celine och Naima utanför dörren.

"Sötnos har du saknat mig?" frågade Sirius, Naima genast, denna svarade genom att lägga huvudet på sned, le sött och säga till honom att hon inte ville gå ut med honom och att han kunde dra åt helvete och stanna där.

Sedan gick hon därifrån och lämnade en arg Sirius till att titta på mig när det tydligen var min tur att bjuda ut Celine.

"Celine, skulle du vilja gå ut med mig?" stammade jag fram, Sirius såg ut att börja skratta, han trodde tydligen att hon skulle säga nej.

"Det vore jättekul, ska vi säga fredag klockan åtta?" jag nickade och hon gick efter Naima.

"Det där hände inte just", sa Sirius, James tog pengarna som han hade haft i handen.

"Jo det gjorde det", intygade James.

"Nu är jag verkligen deppig."

**James**

Jag kan inte beskriva hur skadeglad jag är... MOHAHAHA!!!

_Hrm, hrm!_

Sorry...

**Sirius**

Alla har en dejt förutom jag. Grrr....!!!

Vad är mest irriterande; att jag inte kan få skolans snyggaste tjej med på en dejt; eller att Remus dejtar hennes kompis som delar förstaplatsen på listan av skolans most hot girls?! Och Remus är inte ens med på listan för skolans största players! Där jag ligger etta! *stolt* Nej vänta nu... Det kanske inte är så positivt som det låter...

Ännu mer problem... Nu är jag _verkligen_ nere.

**Lily**

Remus är verkligen gullig tillsammans med Celine, dem passar på något sätt så bra ihop. Dem matchar varandra perfekt och det är något magiskt över dem när dem går ihop.

Men varför är Sirius så deppig? Han borde väl vara glad för sin kompis skull?

Två timmar senare.

Jaha, han fick ingen dejt. Vilken otur! *ironi*

Äntligen har det kommit en tjej som säger nej till den ökände tjejtjusaren Sirius Black. Thank you!

Hm. Då räknas jag in bland dem också. Nu är _jag_ deppig.

**James**

Efter tio honungsöl känner sig Sirius bättre, han vinglar omkring, skämtar för sig själv och skrattar när han råkade trampa på en fluga.

Jag talade om för honom att man inte blev full av honungsöl, men då sluddrade han fram något som måste ha varit den längsta och svåraste meningen som finns att säga, för jag fattade ingenting. Ja, vad ska man säga? Motsätter sig man något så får man väl ta det när man blir knäckt, jag får väl vara glad att jag inte blev en dam.

Har jag kanske druckit något som faktiskt har alkohol i sig? Jag känner mig väldigt snurrig, men det kan bero på att jag nyss tittade på Sirius som körde den där dumma mugglar leken där man håller i en flaska på golvet och snurrar runt den så länge man bara kan, och tydligen kunde Sirius snurra rätt länge, men sen såg han fullare och ostadigare ut än en riktig fullgubbe.

Är det bara jag som tycker det här har spårat ur? Borde jag kanske stoppa honom? Nej inte än, jag måste se när han ska försöka sig på en dubbelfrivolt med baksnurr, eller vad fan dem kallade den.

Det här ska bli intressant.

**Remus**

Dejten med Celine var perfekt. Vi hade tidigt åkte till Hogsmead och gick först och köpte lite godis vi åt på en picknick vi hade vid sjön tillbaka vid slottet. När det blev lunch lite senare fixade vi fram frukt, juice och mackor som vi åt på samma ställe som vi suttit på innan.

Celine var både rolig, charmig och väldigt smart. Hon var lätt att prata med, och jag trivdes väldigt bra i hennes sällskap. Jag tror hon hade väldigt trevligt, det hade i alla fall jag, men när det började mörkna och bli kyligare bestämde vi oss för att gå upp till slottet igen och äta middag där inne.

Uppe i sällskapsrummet träffades jag av något i hög fart med partyhatt. Detta något låg ovanpå mig och skrattade högt. Vem fan var idioten som visat Sirius en champagneflaska?!


	10. Chapter 10

**Sirius**

När jag vaknade nästa dag kändes det som om hela huvudet skulle sprängas, jag hade aldrig varit mer självmordsbenägen förut. Om det var något jag verkligen ville göra så var det att krossa mitt huvud emot en vägg, bara smärtan försvann.

Men sedan kommenterade Remus att den inte skulle försvinna utan jag skulle bara få ännu ondare efter att Poppy lagat det igen.

"Hej killar", Celine satte sig ner jämte Remus och log charmigt emot honom, han svarade genom att skrika precis lika högt som hon hade gjort och log sådär löjligt lyckligt.

"Hej Celine", jag lutade huvudet på mina händer och blundade, ljuset gjorde ont och om det inte var för att jag hade så ont, så skulle jag slå till dem som uppfann solen.

"SLUTA SKRIKA", skrek plötsligt Naima, hon satte sig ner jämte mig, hon såg precis lika hemsk ut som jag gjorde, enda skillnaden var att hon hade något svart framför ögonen som gjorde att ljuset inte nådde fram till dem.

Det blev helt tyst i hela salen, i alla fall i några sekunder innan folk började prata igen och väsnas högre än förut. Det var en konspiration, eller så hade James bara övertygat folk om att vara så högljudda som möjligt för att reta mig.

Jag stirrade på honom men som vanligt såg han helt oskyldig ut, vilket betydde att han var skyldig. Han försökte alltid se oskyldig ut om han gjort något, men eftersom att han härmar mig vet jag när han är skyldig och inte.

"Du är en ond varelse James", fräste jag.

Naima knackade mig på axeln, och jag nickade. Några sekunder senare hade hon trollat fram ett par exakt likadana saker som hon hade på sig. Jag tog på mig dem och kände med en gång hur smärtan avtog lite. Nu satt vi bara där och stirrade på varandra, Lily hade kommit fram och stod nu och pratade med James. Medans dem supersöta otroligt kära Celine och Remus drunknade i varandras ögon.

"Ska vi ha sex?" frågade jag då, vanligtsvis brukade det inte funka, men Naima ryckte på axlarna tittade sedan på Celine.

"Visst", hon ställde sig upp och började gå emot ut ur stora salen.

"Ses senare killar."

"Var ska du?"

"Ha sex med NAIMA", jag flinade retligt emot Remy, denna såg ut som om han precis sett ett spöke eller bara inte förstod vad jag berättade för honom. "Sa ju att hon gillar mig, Månis."

**Remus**

Sirius. Med. Naima. ?.

Hon. Frivilligt. ?. ?.

Säg till om jag svimmat för jag känner mig svimfärdig. Påminn mig också om att fixa en glömskeförtrollning på mig själv. Det där vill jag absolut inte komma ihåg.

Vad fick henne att ändra sig? Nej, sluta tänka på det!

Skulle Celine..? Åh, jag är fortfarande kvar på ämnet! Tänk på något annat. Hm. Isbjörnar. Nej, det var fel! Fel, fel, fel! Det tänker man på när man...

Böcker. Vilken bok läste jag sist? Sirius dagbok. Vad stod det i den? När han senast var med en tjej. Och dem. NEJ!! ÄR JAG OMRINGAD AV IDIOTER?!

_Nej._

INTE?!

_Bara dina egna tankar._

-.-

**James**

"Hej, James!" sa Sirius glatt och skyndade sig förbi. Nyss hade jag mött Naima också.

När blev han plötsligt ... _glad_?

Aha. Naima. Nej vänta nu. Naima, Sirius.

Sirius, Naima. Dem?

"Snusk!" ropade jag efter honom. Han bara vände sig om och flinade glatt. Irriterat slog jag handflatan i pannan. Synd på en sån fin kompis. Nu är jag förstörd för all framtid.

Men jag kommer över det.

Snälla Tomte, jag önskar ...

**Sirius**

Svävar jag verkligen? Det känns så. Och så flyger små, rosa, söta hjärtan runt mig? Som på den där plåtburken mugglarna har i deras vardagsrum.

Vart gick hon nu? Panik! Jag får inte missa min chans! Vart är hon?? Vart är hon?? Jaha. Hon stod bara där och väntade på mig...

**James**

Remus ser ju helt förstörd ut. Vad har hänt?

"Måntand...?"

"Sirius..."

"Men ta det lugnt, det har ju hänt förr, det är knappast nåt nytt."

"Men han gav mig creepy pictures."

"Och nu kan du inte tänka på något annat?"

Han nickade svagt.

"Välkommen i gänget." Jag tog hans hand och skakade den, men han stirrade bara in i elden. När jag tänkte släppa honom började han skakade han min hand väldigt kraftigt. Jag väntade mig inget annat än att mina tänder skulle skallra om jag öppnade munnen, så det gjorde jag inte.

"Tack... Tack...tack..."

"Okej, Månis", jag drog hastigt åt mig min hand och stirrade på honom. "Nu gör _du mig_ creepy."

"Ingen orsak."

"Wohoo-o? Jorden kontaktar Måntand."

"Hm?"

"Du är konstig, vet du det, Månis?"

"Jag antar att jag är det."

"Japp, tänka sig att vi ändå är vänner med dig!"

"Tack såå mycket." Remus röst dröp av sarkasm när han såg på mig.

"Inget att tala om."


	11. Chapter 11

**Förlåt för att vi inte uppdaterat på länge, men min dator gick sönder och jag var tvungen att laga den och det tog någon vecka. Så har inte kunnat skriva fören nu, men i alla fall ... läste ch 11 för att påminna mig om vad som hänt i den här ficen, och såg att vi inte lagt ut hela kapitlet, min del saknades. Så har fixat till det, och ska nu börja skriva på nästa ch :) RR? // GroowyBells**

**Lily**

Jag hatar verkligen när alla andra har roligt och jag sitter själv och läser en bok. Hur kul är det på en skala mellan ett och tio? Minus tjugotre.

Jag måste konstatera för mig själv att jag saknar James.

Vanligtvis brukar jag kunna ha lite sällskap i form av Remus, men han har tydligen äntligen skaffat sig en tjej. Jag skulle gärna vilja gå och prata med Severus, men han hade kallade mig smutsskalle, något jag inte förväntat mig från honom. Han hade ju bett om ursäkt, men jag visste att han hade menat det. Den stunden hade han menat det. Jag suckade, slog ihop boken och lutade huvudet i händerna. Sakta drog jag ett skakigt andetag. Allt var förstört. Först fick James hjärnskakning med följd av minnesförlust, sen hånglade jag med Sirius mitt framför hans ögon, James gick genom isen, Sirius försökte ta självmord. Alla verkade ha fått ut sin ilska och smärta på något sätt, även om inget var att föredra. Men inte jag. Jag blev kvar. Ingen trodde jag kunde bli arg så jag måste göra något drastiskt, men jag är också en människa, precis som dem. Men jag vill inte lösa mina problem som dem väljer att lösa det på.

Grejen är den att jag bara inte vet hur _mitt_ sätt att lösa det på är.

**James**

Jag är förvirrad. Jag trodde att minna känslor för Lily försvunnit, det hade jag varit säker på i över en månad. Men nu när jag ser Sirius med Naima och Remus med Celine är Lily den enda att tänka på. Hur mycket jag önskade att jag kunde vara tillsammans med henne på det sättet. Men det gick inte. Hade jag pratat med Sirius om det här hade han bara sagt "Vaddå går inte? Det är klart det går! Ta en chans och fråga ut henne." Men det gick inte. Jag kunde inte förklara, men det gick bara inte. Det kändes fel. Kanske senare, men nu går det inte.

Jag skulle gärna ge det en chans, om något år, kanske. Nu vill jag få tillbaka mina minnen först, så jag kan känna mig hel igen. Och sen får vi se. Jag kommer sakna henne under tiden, men jag vet inte vad jag ska göra. Jag hade sagt till henne att det var okej, det som hänt mellan henne och Sirius var glömt, men djupt inom mig visste jag att det inte var okej, jag hade inte glömt det. Och skulle aldrig göra det. Jag kunde förneka det som hänt, men inte få det ogjort.

Jag satt nu i ett övergivet klassrum för att få vara lite för mig själv, och tänka igenom det som hänt och det som händer. Sirius och Remus har fullt upp med sina nya flickvänner, men jag sitter själv och ... ja, vad gör jag? Svaret var uppenbart. Sitter och självömkar mig själv. Men vad finns det att göra? Hur mycket jag än hatar den här jorden skulle jag aldrig klara av att lämna den, inte på det sättet. Mina vänner kunde vara jobbiga, men jag visste att dem alltid ville mitt bästa. Jag kunde hata allt och alla, men av någon anledning hatade jag inte någon. Det var som om jag inte visste hur man gjorde. Jag kände ingenting.

Senare skulle jag vara tvungen att lämna det här rummet, för Sirius skulle börja leta efter mig, men det är då, och innan ska jag väl kunna bli på bättre humör. Om jag kommer på hur man gör för att bli det. Hm. Jag vet en grej. Plötsligt log jag, vad lätt det gick, haha.

Jag hoppade ner från bänken jag suttit på, och gick mot quidditchplanen. Jag kunde lika gärna flyga och glömma allt istället för att sitta och känna mig som en gammal man som tänker tillbaka på sina ungdomsår. Några timmar på kvasten borde få mig på bättre humör, för att sen möta Sirius och dem andra igen.

**Sirius**

Naima låg jämte mig i sängen, hennes mörka hår låg utspritt över kudden och hon sov lugnt. Vem hade trott att jag skulle bli kär, på riktigt den här gången. Jag kände att Naima var inte bara en engångs grej, hon var äkta vara. Jag förstod aldrig vad James kände för Lily eller varför han bara inte gav upp men nu visste jag hur han kände. Det han kände för henne och fortfarande känner även om den själviska ungen vägrar erkänna det är kärlek. Äkta kärlek, det dumma är att den idiotiska lilla ungen vägrar försöka glömma en gångs händelsen jag hade med Lily och bara bli tillsammans med henne igen. Jag förstod på något sätt att det kanske inte var så lätt att glömma, men eftersom att han faktiskt älskar henne så borde han kunna glömma det. Det var elakt att vara arg på Lily, men ha förlåtit mig. För han hade väl förlåtit mig? Jag bet mig i läppen, drog bort förhänget som hängde runt sängen och tittade över på James. Han låg och sov lugnt i sin säng, som vanligt. Eller lugnt och lugnt, han låg utspred över sängen och tog upp all plats. Jag tycker synd om den som James kommer gifta sig med, antingen kommer dem inte kunna dela säng eller så kommer dem vara tvungna att köpa två stora sängar och flytta ihop dem.

"Varför sover du inte?" frågade Naima, hon lutade huvudet emot min arm och log tröttsamt.

"Jag kan inte" viskade jag enkelt och rörde hennes hår samtidigt som jag log mjukt. "Min bästa vän är olycklig"

Naima öppnade ögonen och tittade upp på mig med en oförstående blick, hon verkade inte förstå att jag påstod att James inte var lycklig. Men det var inte så konstigt, hon kände inte James som jag gjorde. Hon såg inte det fejade leendet som aldrig nådde upp till ögonen, det var en stor skillnad på hur han var nu och hur han faktiskt varit innan olyckan och allting.

"Men han ser ju lycklig ut" sa han och lyfte huvudet för att se på honom, både James och Remus var vana vid att Naima var här inne nästan hela tiden, självklart var jag och James vana vid att Celine också var det.

"Men han är inte det" viskade jag lågt. "Han kämpar för att försöka övertyga oss om att han är det. Man ser det på hans leende att han inte är lycklig. Han inte är som han brukade vara, jag trodde aldrig att James skulle bli deprimerade men det är just det han är"

Den insikten fick mig att bita mig i läppen för att inte börja gråta, killar gråtar inte. Även om dem just kommit på att deras bästa kompis och nästan brorsor är olyckliga, deprimerade och i värsta fall självmords benägna. Men även om James var självmordsbenägen så skulle han inte göra något, den James Potter som jag kände skulle inte göra det. Han sa alltid att det var ett fegt sätt att dö och att man aldrig skulle förlåta sig själv för det.

"Du borde hjälpa honom att bli lycklig" sa hon enkelt och log emot mig med det där retliga leendet som tydde på att hon hade en plan, en sak till som visade att vi passade perfekt för varandra.

"Du har en plan?" frågade jag och log emot henne.

"Som alltid"

**James**

Jag gick omkring i skolan och brydde mig inte riktigt om hur många lektioner jag missade. Lily skulle vara på dem allehopa och jag ville verkligen inte träffa henne just nu. Inte efter att hon sett mig imorse, inte efter att hon sett skärmärkena på min armar. Hon om någon skulle berätta det för Sirius vid första tillfälle hon fick, även om hon egentligen inte ville berätta något för honom. Framför mig havlsatt Malfoy och gjorde något som jag inte trodde att någon Malfoy var kapabel till. Han grät faktiskt, tårar och inte svarta tårar äkta tårar som tydde på att den äckliga lilla ormen faktiskt var mänsklig.

"Vad gör du här Potter?" fräste han och stirrade argt på mig när han märkte att jag var där.

Först tänkte jag hånle och komma med någon elak kommentar, men jag ville faktiskt veta varför jag hatade honom så mycket. Sirius hade berättat att vi hatar honom, han sa aldrig varför och jag undrade ibland om han själv visste varför vi gjorde det.

"Varför hatar jag dig?" frågade jag enkelt, detta gjorde Malfoy förvånad och han såg ut som om han inte visste vad han skulle göra. "Jag vet att jag hatade dig och behandlade dig som skit, men varför gjorde jag det?"

"Det var mitt fel" sa Malfoy då, han tittade ner på sina skor och bet sig i underläppen. "Jag kallade Lily smutsskalle, och attackerade Sirius för att han enligt alla är en blodsförrädare"

Jag bet mig i läppen, inte konstigt jag hatade honom. Han var verkligen en råtta, men eftersom att råttan kunde gråta kanske han inte var så ondskefull som jag och Sirius trodde han var.

"Inte igen" muttrade han, och höll hårt om vänster armen.

Visserligen hade jag varit helt borta och tappat minnet men om det var något jag mindes så var det att dödsätarmärket fanns på vänster armen. Därför bet jag mig i läppen, om han var dödsätare var jag tvungen att berätta för Dumbledor. Men pågrund av något så ville jag inte det, alla blir inte dödsätare för att dem håller med Voldemort utan för att dem inte har något annat val.

"Ja Potter jag är en dödsätare" sa han. "Dem hotade att dem skulle döda Cissa"

Jag nickade vetande, alla visste att dem var ihop och att dem skulle gifta sig. Och att dem till skillnad gifte sig för att dem älskade varandra och Narcissa gjorde det inte för att hon som Bellatrix ville göra sina föräldrar glada.

"Säg det till Dumbledor" sa jag enkelt, han nickade och började sedan med vingliga steg gå emot mig.

"James är du här?" skrek Sirius då, när han såg mig med Malfoy blev hans stel och såg jättearg ut. "Malfoy, vad gör du här?"

"Det angår dig inte Black" väste denna, jag förstod mig inte på dem här idiotierna.

"Jag borde"

"Sirius sluta" han stannade och såg ifrån mig till Malfoy, denna hade ett hånfullt leende på läpparna som jag ville tvätta bort, vilken idiot.

"Jag trodde aldrig jag skulle få se James Potter överge sin bästa vän" sa han kallt, jag hörde på hans röst och såg på sättet han betedde sig att han inte var arg utan bara väldigt ledsen och förådd. "I alla fall inte för en Malfoy"

Med det vände han sig om men stannade och tittade tillbaka på mig igen.

"Jag skulle säga till dig att jag och Naima fixat en dejt mellan dig och Lily, för ni behöver prata igenom allting" sa han och drog handen genom håret. "Hon älskar fortfarande dig James, och jag vet att hur bra du än tror att du är på att dölja det att du skär dig och att du fortfarande älskar henne. Så även om jag inte är din bästa vän så bryr jag mig om dig, så snälla för Lily och Remus skull sluta med det och prata med dem istället"

Med det gick han därifrån.

"Sirius vänta!" han skakade på huvudet och fortsatte gå framåt, jag sjönk ner emot väggen och dunkade huvudet emot stenväggen.

"_Du är lika trevlig som en blöt hund Potter och sluta göra det där med ditt hår det ser löjligt ut"_

"James?" jag blinkade förvirrat och slog huvudet emot väggen igen.

"_Är du med Tagghorn?" _

"_Som alltid Tramptass gamle vän"_

"Vad håller du på med?" det var Malfoy igen, han lät förvirrad och såg på mig som om jag var dum i huvudet, men det var inte så det var.

Jag höll på att hitta tillbaka till mig själv, och om jag så skulle få en hjärnskakning så skulle jag hitta tillbaka till mig själv igen. Därför slog jag huvudet emot väggen igen.

"_Vänner för alltid?" _

"_För alltid"_

Sirius och jag som lovade varandra att vi alltid skulle vara vänner.

"Jag hämtar Madame Pomfrey"

Jag slog huvudet emot väggen en gång till.

"_Gissa vem?" _

_Sirius, Lily, Remus och jag var lyckliga, det var innan olyckan. _

"_James akta dig"_

Jag kände hur något vått rann nerför min näsa och när jag öppnade ögonen stod Snape framför mig med en elak blick.

"Jag har aldrig gillat dig Potter"

**RR?**


	12. Chapter 12

**Tack till alla som kommenterat :) förlåt för att vi inte lagt upp på ett tag, men nu har vi några kapitel klara ... börjar även närma oss slutet :) // Groowy&Devil**

**Sirius**

Jag gick därifrån utan att bry mig om att James ropade mitt namn, det var tydligt att han hade en annan bästa vän just nu. Och om han valde en Malfoy efter allt dem gjort emot mig, Remus och honom så … jag visste inte vad jag skulle göra. Jag trodde aldrig att jag skulle bli arg på James, men det var jag faktiskt. Även om jag visste att han faktiskt hade slagit i huvudet och tappat minnet så blev jag arg, för att han blev kompis med en Malfoy. Och inte vilken Malfoy som helst, Lucius. Som var en av dem mest ondskefulla dödsätare i världen. Enligt mig var han det i alla fall, jag visste inte vad jag skulle göra eller tro om allt som hänt på sistone. Min hjärna snurrade runt och jag kände mig illamående och förvånade. Jag drog handen genom håret och tittade längtansfullt ut genom ett fönster. Horisonten såg väldigt lockande ut, jag log och tänkte på hur det skulle kännas att ta en kvast och bara flyga emot den. Känna vinden susa runt öronen, bara släppa taget om alla bekymmer och låta allt vara. På en kvast kändes det nästan alltid som om alla bekymmer hur många de än var skulle lösa sig på ett sätt eller annat. Man blev bekymmersfri och det var som om en tyngd lyfte sig ifrån axlarna, jag älskar den känslan. Och det är just det jag behöver känna nu, jag måste få känna att allt kan bli som vanligt igen. Även om det bara är en illusion så måste jag få tro det.

"Black", hörde jag någon säga, med det försvann leendet och jag vände mig bakåt och tittade på Snape med ett hånleende på ansiktet.

Han såg för en gångs skull väldigt nöjd ut med sig själv, som om han för en gångs skull faktiskt lyckats med någonting. Och tro mig, det skulle vara första gången i världshistorien. Både jag och James trodde faktiskt att det var omöjligt att vara dålig på allting, men sedan träffade vi Snape.

"Dra åt helvete, Snorgärsen", fräste jag bara, om det var någon som jag inte hade lust att prata med just nu så var det han.

"Nej, Black, du kan dra åt helvete, Pottsorken är redan där", när han sa det stelnade jag till.

Jag tog två steg närmare honom och tog ett hårt tag om hans nacke och tryckte sedan upp honom emot väggen.

"Vad har du gjort med honom?" väste jag, Snape såg först rädd ut men blev sedan lugn och hånlog åt mig. "Snorgärsen, för ditt eget bästa berättar du vad du gjort så kanske jag låter dig leva."

När han hörde mitt tonläge blev han helt blek och pekade med en skakig arm åt hållet där jag precis lämnat James. Han såg ut att vara så rädd att han skulle kunna kissa ner sig vilken sekund som helst. Om det inte var för att James faktiskt kunde vara skadad så skulle jag hållit kvar honom så tills han gjorde det. Jag släppte taget om honom och han började med långsamma steg gå åt motsatt håll.

"Det här är inte över än, Snorgärsen!" skrek jag efter honom och började sedan med bestämda steg gå emot James.

När jag kom tillräckligt nära såg jag att han låg på magen.

"James?" ropade jag, men han rörde sig inte utan låg bara kvar. "Taggis, om du skämtar du nu så kommer jag döda dig jag lovar!"

Han rörde sig fortfarande inte utan låg bara kvar på samma ställe som innan, jag började springa fram och satte mig sedan på knä framför honom. Försiktigt flyttade jag på honom så att han låg med huvudet upp. Hans ansikte var fullt med ärr, blod rann ur flera stora köttsår.

"Oroa dig inte, James, jag ska hjälpa dig", med det sa jag en enkel besvärjelse, han började flyta i luften jämte mig och jag började sedan springa emot Madam Pomfrey.

Det kändes som timmar innan vi kommit dit, och när vi gjorde det sparkade jag upp dörren, genast såg Poppy oss och sprang över.

"Vad har hänt?" frågade hon och lade James på en säng och började sedan springa omkring och försökte ta hand om honom, även om det låg någon bara två sängar bort med en bruten arm.

"Det var säkert han som attackerade honom", hörde jag hur Snape sa då, jag öppnade munnen för att säga emot.

"Det är mycket möjligt, Madam Pomfrey", sa Malfoy då, han steg ur ut skuggorna och hånlog emot mig. "Han och James bråkade innan, det kan vara möjligt att han kom tillbaka efter att jag gått för att hämta dig."

Jag öppnade munnen igen för att säga emot men blev stoppad en andra gång, denna gången av Dumbledor.

"Mr Black, det vore nog bäst om ni gick tillbaka till ert uppehållsrum medan vi bestämmer ert straff, att attackera en elev är något vi inte tar lätt på här."

"Men Professor Dumbledor, det var inte jag", sa jag bara då, han lade en bestämd hand på min rygg och knuffade ut mig därifrån.

"Du anses vara oskyldig till motsatsen bevisats. Du anses nu vara skyldig och är avstängd ifrån alla lektioner. Du måste stanna i uppehållsrummet hela tiden. Om vi hittar bevis som visar att du är skyldig kommer du skickas hem till dina föräldrar."

Jag kände hur färgen försvann ifrån mitt ansikte, jag brydde mig inte ens om att säga emot och försöka bevisa att det inte var jag. Dem skulle ändå inte lyssna på mig, därför gick jag med långsamma steg därifrån. Jag förstod inte att det var sant än, om dem skulle kunna bevisa att det var jag även om det inte var det så skulle jag skickas hem till mina föräldrar. Och vem visste vad dem skulle göra när dem fick reda på det. Vem vet om dem ens skulle låta mig komma in i huset.

"Lösenord?" jag tittade upp på den tjocka damen med ett bedrövat ansiktsuttryck.

"Dem kommer skicka hem mig till mina föräldrar", till och med hon visste hur mina föräldrar var.

"Det var inte rätt men jag släpper in dig ändå, Sirius", sa hon bara och åkte upp på vid gavel, jag mumlade ett tack och gick sedan in.

I soffan satt Naima, mitt emot henne satt Celine med Remus.

"Hej, Sirius", sa Remus bara, han var helt uppslukad i Celine att han inte märkte mitt zombie liknande tillstånd, men så var han med en av dem snyggaste tjejerna i skolan, om det varit ombytta roller skulle jag inte heller märkt något.

Fast om det varit ombytta roller skulle jag varit med Naima istället för Celine.

"Är något fel?" frågade Naima då, hon drog ner mig på soffan jämte henne och lade armen om mig.

Precis då var det som om allt som hänt faktiskt blev sant. James var skadad och kunde möjligtvis dö, jag kunde i värsta fall skickas till Azkaban eller skickas till mina föräldrar. Jag bet mig hårt i underläppen för att hindra mig själv ifrån att gråta, killar gör inte sånt, tänkte jag.

"Sirius?" då kom McGonagall gående, hon gick direkt fram till oss och tittade bara på mig och Naima.

"Ni är förbjudna att umgås med, Mr Black", sa hon bara, jag brydde mig inte om att stanna kvar utan gick emot trappan.

"Vänta, Sirius", jag stannade och tittade på Naima, hon hade ett bestämt ansiktsuttryck och såg även rätt arg ut, förmodligen för att någon försökte bestämma över henne.

Jag kände henne tillräckligt bra nu för att veta att hon inte gillade när folk försökte bestämma över henne eller säga åt henne vad hon skulle göra.

"Det är okej ni kan gå", Celine och Remus gick därifrån, jag blev inte direkt förvånad.

Men Naima vägrade lämna rummet.

"Lämna rummet nu, annars kastar vi ut dig ur skolan", sa hon hotfullt.

"Tror du att det ska skrämma mig?" fräste Naima, hon gick till mig och ställde sig vid min sida. "Om du inte går härifrån nu din galna hagga så vet jag inte vad jag gör."

McGonagall gick därifrån, genast kände jag hur tårarna började rinna nerför mina kinder. Jättebra slut på en hemsk dag, där försvann min "bad boy" attityd. Naima drog mig tätt intill sig och strök sin hand över mitt huvud.

"Det ska nog bli bra", tröstade hon.

Det sa hon bara för att hon inte visste vad som hänt än, och när hon gjorde det skulle hon kanske önska att hon inte stannade kvar.

"Dem tror att jag försökte döda James", sa jag bara, hon backade lite och lade sina händer på mina kinder. "Och om dem säger att jag är skyldig skickas jag hem till mina föräldrar."

Hon kysste mig ömt och log sedan bara.

"Det kommer inte hända", sa hon bara och drog mig tätt intill sig igen. "Jag lovar att det inte kommer hända."

**Remus**

"_James, VAD?!_" skrek Lily åt mig.

"Jag vet inte, något om att Sirius dödat honom, eller någ-"

"HAR SIRIUS DÖDAT JAMES?!" avbröt Lily, jag skruvade lite besvärat på mig under henes ilska, om hon ville kunde hon vara ganska hotfull..

"Nej, jag vet inte, jag hörde inte, men det var något om att man trodde det, jag tror inte att Sirius skulle göra något sådant. Visst bråkar dem ibland och så, men han skulle aldrig sjunka så låg att han faktiskt dödade James. Jag vet bara inte vad dem sa. Och skrik inte på mig, om du ska vara sur så kan du ju gå och försöka få någon information själv ur honom. Det är helt omöjligt, han vill inte säga något. Och dem släpper inte in någon i sjukhusflygeln."

"Men om du inte hade varit så _engagerad_ i _Celine_, så hade du kanske kunnat se att något var fel när Sirius kom in genom porträ-"

"Nu gör du sådär igen!" fräste jag. Hon blev så chockad av att jag tog i när jag pratade att hon blev tyst, tack och lov. "Om du inte bara satt hela dagarna och drömde dig bort och önskade en massa om vad som du _kunde_ ha haft nu och hur ditt liv _kunde_ ha varit om allt det som hänt inte hade hänt, så hade du kunnat se på James själv att det inte var något bra, och du kunde ha sett att Sirius och James inte varit så vänliga mot varandra, och du kunde ha hindrat det genom att göra något själv! James behövde dig, kan du inte se att han fortfarande bryr sig om dig? Att han fortfarande älskar dig? Men nej, du är fast i ditt drömmande att du inte ser någonting! Så kom inte här nu och skäll ut mig, för du har kunnat göra något hela tiden, om du bara tittat upp någon gång och sett dig omkring på vad som händer. Men det gjorde du aldrig, och nu är det som det är, och _då_ ska du vakna upp och skälla ut den första du ser som kommer och berättar något för dig om hur läget ser ut nu. Tack för det! Jag känner mig verkligen uppskattad som berättar något för dig och får som tack en stor jävla utskällning!" Hon ryckte kraftigt till vid varje ord, men mest när jag svor. Jag tror aldrig att hon hört mig svära förut, men min bästa kompis ligger svårt skadad i sjukhusflygeln, min andra bästa vän är anklagad för överfallet och nu har hon retat upp mig rejält. "Så om du i fortsättningen vill få reda på något, snälla, kom inte till mig", det sista viskade jag nästan fram innan jag vände mig om och gick in i sällskapsrummet igen. Hon må vara bra i nästan alla ämnen men hon var inte särskilt bra i sociala sammanhang.

När jag kom in i rummet och satte mig i soffan kom Celine direkt fram och satte sig i mitt knä.

Hon strök mig försiktigt över kinden och kysste mig sen där.

"Vad sliten du ser ut", sa hon.

Jag drog lite smärtsamt på smilbanden, men jag kände egentligen inte för att le.

"Jag vet hur jag kan muntra upp dig", sa hon och log medan hon närmade sig min mun. Jag knuffade försiktigt bort henne.

"Nej, Celine, jag behöver tänka."

Hon hoppade lite förvånat bort från mitt knä och gick uppför trappan till flickornas sovsalar.

Sirius var inte här nere och jag visste inte vart han var. Jag stirrade in i elden medan jag försökte tänka ut vad jag skulle göra härnäst. Jag kunde inte komma på något. Vad skulle _jag_ kunna göra som _lärarna_ _inte_ kunde? Ingenting. Förutom att ta reda på hur allt gått till.

Jag måste leta upp Sirius och få honom att berätta. Men att hitta honom när han inte vill bli hittat är inte alltid så lätt, och jag visste att han hade haft kartan sist, och att han skulle ha lämnat kvar den så att någon annan kunde titta i den och hitta honom trodde jag inte på. Han var smartare än så. Men jag gick ändå upp för att försöka hitta den, det kunde vara så att han ville bli hittad, i sinom tid.

Jag låg i sängen i sovsalen och blundade medan jag bara koncentrerade mig på att andas. Jag orkade inte göra något annat. Jag hade sprungit runt i slottet i flera timmar och letat efter Sirius, men inte hittat honom, han ville nog inte bli hittat trots allt. Att leta efter någon som inte ville bli hittad är ganska tröttsamt. Men man får ta det steg för steg. Även en tusenmilafärd börjar med ett steg, eller hur? Han kommer fram när han vill, och då är han nog beredd på att svara på frågor, vad annat har han att vänta sig från alla? Bara han inte blir helt knäckt, jag blir orolig för vad han kommer att göra bara jag tänker tillbaka på att han nästan hoppade från uggeltornet för att James inte längre ville veta av honom, vad skulle han inte göra nu då om James inte fanns ens i huvudtaget? Jag visste att det inte var Sirius som attackerat James, men vem var det? Jag hade mina misstankar, men jag måste få höra det av Sirius. Bara han inte gör det värre för sig själv nu genom att hämnas James genom att döda den som nu skadade James, han skulle bara ligga ännu värre till då, och dessutom kunde inte den andra erkänna på något sätt att det var han som gjorde det mot James. Men Sirius skulle nog klara sig, han klarar sig alltid. Har han kommit bort från vägen måste han hitta den igen. Men å andra sidan är det den som går vilse som finner de nya vägarna. Det måste gälla även honom.

Jag suckade, det hjälpte knappast att jag satt här och tänkte på det som hänt, eller det som kanske håller på att hända, inget av det kommer att rädda James. Bara han överlever. Jag hade hört att han var väldigt skadad, väldigt, väldigt skadad. Vem vet om han kommer bli bra igen? Man måste bara hålla modet uppe. Bakom molnen är himlen alltid blå.


	13. Chapter 13

**Sirius**

Jag tittade på Naima, hon låg naken jämte mig på sängen. Vi befann oss i vid-behov-rummet, hon hade kommit på att vi skulle dit. Med hjälp av James osynlighetsmantel hade vi kommit förbi allihop och en del av vid-behov-rummets magi var att det inte syntes på någon karta alls. Vilket i det här fallet var väldigt hjälpsamt. Naima andades tungt, jag förstod inte varför hon gjort det. Varför inte bara gå därifrån, nu hade jag inte bara förstört min egen framtid utan även hennes. Hennes svarta hår låg utspritt över hela kudden, täcket var nerdragen så att man såg hennes skulderblad och en del av ryggen. Jag böjde mig ner och kysste hennes högra skulderblad och placerade sedan några fjärilslätta kyssar på hennes nacke.

"God morgon på dig med", sa hon, gäspade och vände sig sedan emot mig. "Hur mår du?"

"Skit", svarade jag ärligt, tog hennes hand och började leka med hennes fingrar, bara får att ha något att göra.

Och jag har alltid älskat Naimas fingrar, dem är smala och långa. Jag vet inte varför men jag gillar det helt enkelt, det finns någon mer anledning men jag kan inte förklara varför utan att låta som James. Vilket i detta fallet inte skulle vara bra, det är aldrig vara bra att låta som James.

"Jag är orolig för James", Naima tittade bara på mig och väntade nog på att jag skulle fortsätta, det var helt otroligt hur hon alltid visste vad jag ville säga. "Och jag är rädd för vad Remus ska säga. Och jag är rädd, jag vill inte tillbaka till mina föräldrar."

Hon sa ingenting utan log bara mjukt emot mig.

"Oroa dig inte", sa hon bara och placerade sina armar runt min nacke och drog mig närmare sig. "Vi ska ställa allt till rätta igen, jag lovar."

Hennes mun närmade sig sakta min, det började lugnt men sedan öppnade hon sin mun och våra tungor möttes. När vi sedan släppte taget flera minuter senare var vi båda två andfådda, för en sekund hade jag glömt bort allting.

"Du älskar mig eller hur?" frågade jag bara och flinade retligt, hon knuffade försiktigt mig på bröstet, drog sedan ihop täcket och ställde sig upp bredvid sängen.

"Japp det gör jag", sa hon bara och kysste mig igen, och började sedan gå omkring i rummet och leta efter sina kläder.

Dem var omkring slängda och det var inte lätt att se var dem var, men jag brydde mig inte just då. James sa alltid att man vet att man är kär på riktigt när man älskar att kolla på den personen, även när den personen pluggar eller bara gör något riktigt tråkigt. Om man älskar henne ändå, så är man verkligen kär på riktigt. Och det gjorde mig både lycklig och sorgsen på samma gång, jag påmindes ständigt om James. Vad jag än gjorde i livet så skulle jag påminnas om honom, därför ville jag inte förlora honom som vän. Och därför jag inte ville att världen skulle förlora honom ännu, han hade för mycket att ge. Men jag blev lycklig för det var just det jag kände för Naima, jag älskade att se på när hon letade efter sina kläder, jag älskade att se på när hon pratade med Celine eller Lily. Det fanns ingenting jag inte älskade med henne, jag trodde aldrig att det här skulle hända mig.

"Vad tänker du på?" frågade hon, jag märkte först då att hon tagit på sig kläderna och stod nu och tittade på mig med ett leende lekande på sina läppar.

"Hur gudomligt snygg jag är", sa jag bara och flinade emot henne innan jag lade händerna bakom huvudet och lutade mig bakåt. "Jag förstår varför du älskar mig."

"Smickra inte dig själv, Black", hon satte sig på sängkanten och började knyta skorna, jag la mina händer runt hennes midja och drog ner henne jämte mig i sängen igen.

"Ärligt talat, så älskar jag dig, Naima. Tack för allt du gör för mig", jag gav henne en öm kyss.

"Jag älskar ärligt talat dig med Sirius", sa hon bara och hoppade ur sängen. "Men tacka mig inte, än har vi inte renat ditt namn. Så ta på dig kläderna, sedan på osynlighetsmanteln och så går vi."

"Men om jag har på mig osynlighetsmanteln kan jag ju gå naken", sa jag bara och flinade emot henne, i någon hundradels sekund stirrade hon på mig med en blick som tydligt frågade om jag var dum i huvudet.

Men sedan förstod hon att jag skämtade och skrattade bara.

"Tror inte det raring, jag vill inte att någon mer än jag ska få se dem där kronjuvelerna", jag skrattade högt.

"Men är det inte ett brott att inte visa dem för världen", sa jag och skrattade igen.

Naima flinade bara emot mig och stod framför dörren.

"Om dem ses av någon mer än mig medan vi är ihop så kommer jag krossa dina kronjuveler", sa hon bara.

"Oh possesiv", flinade jag och drog upp byxorna. "Me likey."

Naima skrattade igen, hon öppnade dörren och pekade ut.

"You wishy."

**Naima**

Jag gick med snabba steg emot sjukhusflygeln. Sirius gick jämte mig, även om ingen annan såg honom. Han hade på sig osynlighetsmanteln bara så att ingen skulle kunna stoppa honom. Ryktet hade gått runt i skolan och nu visste alla om det. Eller dem trodde i alla fall att dem visste vad som hänt med James som fortfarande var på sjukhusflygeln. Jag stirrade argt på alla som gick förbi, dem var väldigt intresserade av att stirra på mig för att jag var Sirius flickvän. Dem hoppades nog att jag skulle komma med väldigt smaskigt skvaller, det enda dem skulle höra ifrån mig är att Sirius är oskyldig. Ingen av hans vänner tror att han gjorde det, dem som vet att James och Sirius är bästa vänner borde veta helt 100% att det inte är sant. Visst dem kunde färga varandras hår rosa eller som värst slå varandra i huvudet på ett skämtaktigt sätt. Men dem slår varandra aldrig på riktigt eller försöker döda varandra.

"NAIMA!" hörde jag Celine skrika mitt namn, genast stannade jag och hon sprang ikapp mig med Remus och Lily i hälarna. "Var är Sirius någonstans?"

Jag kände hur han tryckte min hand en gång, ett tecken på att jag inte skulle säga var han var. Jag förstod inte varför han inte ville att dem skulle veta, men det var bäst om jag gjorde som han sa. Han har förmodligen en väldigt bra anledning.

"Jag kan inte berätta", sa jag bara, viskade sedan diskret dem olika namnen för att ta reda på om det gällde dem allihopa. "Han är i närheten, varför undrar ni?"

Helt plötsligt knuffade Lily in mig i väggen, jag tappade taget om Sirius hand, men han tog den snart igen.

"NU BERÄTTAR DU VAR HAN ÄR, ANNARS DÖDAR JAG DIG!" jag stirrade argsint på Lily, hon hade blivit galen.

Vi visste alla att det skulle hända, men om sanningen ska fram så trodde jag att hon skulle bli galen på något lite mindre viktigt. Och något lite mindre, falskt. Jag kunde ärligt talat inte tro att hon faktiskt trodde på det här.

"Säg inte att du tror på ryktena?" frågade jag bara, det var allt som krävdes för att hon skulle släppa taget om mig. "Tror du verkligen att Sirius, som är James bästa kompis skulle döda honom? James är hans familj, så det du säger är att Sirius skulle döda den enda chans han har till en familj, tror du verkligen att han är så dum?"

Hon svarade inte utan tittade bara ner i golvet.

"Din okänsliga subba", sa jag och stirrade kallt på henne. "Om ni ursäktar mig så tänker jag se till så att allt slutar nu. Sirius är oskyldig."

Med det gick jag emot sjukhusflygeln. Jag hann bara öppna dörren innan Dumbledor gav mig en elak blick och det gjorde även McGonagall.

"Jag är här för att bevisa att Sirius är oskyldig", sa jag bara.

"Och vi skulle precis hämta honom och skicka hem honom till sina föräldrar, jag och Professor Dumbledor anser att dem får ta hand om honom." Dumbledor tog ett steg fram, men han såg inte Sirius.

Jag vände mig långsamt om, jag kände hans hand i min.

"Lova att du sticker, prata med Remus i vid-behov-rummet", sa jag och tittade ner i golvet, han tryckte frenetiskt i min hand för att säga att jag inte borde göra det här. "Jo, gör det här annars dumpar jag dig, stick nu."

"Men Miss ni kan ju berätta var Mr Black är?" sa Dumbledor då.

Jag flinade retligt emot honom och kände då hur Sirius släppte min hand och förmodligen gick han därifrån. Jag spottade på Dumbleors mantel, och skrattade sedan högt.

"Tror inte det, Dumbo", denna tittade på mig med en iskall min, bakom mig fanns nu Celine och Remus.

"Professor McGonagall, ta Miss Cortez till det högra tornet", sa han bara.

"Självklart, Sir", hon tog ett kraftigt tag om min axel.

"Remy, vid-behov-rummet", sa jag och log emot honom, förhoppningsvis förstod han vad jag menade, annars så gjorde nog Celine det. "Säg inget till Lily, vem vet vad den galna kärringen kan göra."

**Remus**

Jag förstod direkt vad hon ville att jag skulle göra, och jag begav mig på en gång till vid-behov-rummet för att ta mig in, just när jag kom fram såg jag hur dörren sakta stängdes. Jag hann inte komma fram i tid för att ta upp den och började gå fram och tillbaka och tänkte på att jag ville ha ett rum där jag kunde träffa James i, jag ville ha ett rum där jag kunde träffa James i, ett rum att träffa James i.

En dörr uppenbarade sig och jag gick snabbt in.

"Sirius?"

Jag tog ett steg framåt och såg mig omkring.

"Sirius är du hä...?"

Dörren slog igen bakom mig och jag höjde på ögonbrynen.

"Jag tar det som ett ja."

Jag gick fram till soffan som var den enda möbeln där inne och satte mig ner. Jag såg hur dynan sjönk ner bredvid mig och förstod att Sirius just satte sig ner han också.

"Du vet att här inne kan ingen se dig, du får ta av dig manteln."

Det gick sakta, men snart kunde jag se luften fladdra till lite och manteln sjönk ner från Sirius som satt med händerna i knät och huvudet lutat i handflatorna. Jag satt tyst för att vänta på vad han skulle ha att säga. Det kändes inte som om han ville svara på några frågor, så jag väntade helt enkelt på att han skulle börja prata. Det tog några minuter, men snart fick jag höra hela historien, hur det gått till, vem som gjort vad och vem som anklagat honom för att vara den som överfallit James. Jag förstod varför han inte velat prata med andra, jag menar vem skulle ha trott honom? Att Malfoy varit snäll mot James var lika omöjligt som att jag skulle vara Merlin eller att Dumbledor skulle vara en tjej, vilket inte var sant, hoppades jag. Bara tanken på det fick mig att rysa i hela kroppen.

När Sirius var klar såg han ännu tröttare ut än vad han gjort innan.

"Vi kommer hjälpa dig med det här, Tramptass."

"'Vi'?" frågade Sirius trött.

"Ja, var inte orolig, du kommer inte vara själv genom det här. Dessutom kommer James att klara sig, jag var dit idag och pratade med Pomfrey och hon sa att han inte var så farligt skadad." Det var en lögn, visst jag hade ju varit dit idag, men jag hade inte kommit in och jag hade inte pratat med Pomfrey, men Sirius sken upp på en gång i alla fall.

"Kommer han att klara sig?" frågade han ivrigt. Vilken stor förändring, tänkte jag.

"Ja, han kommer klara sig."Jag hoppas bara att jag hade rätt också, dog James var det ute med Sirius, på flera sätt.

Jag hade stannat hos Sirius i någon timme och fått honom på bättre humör. Även om han var gladare nu så kom vi båda överens om att han borde stanna i Vid-behov-rummet tills det värsta var över, om han nu inte ville hem till sina föräldrar då, förstås.

Jag hade just kommit upp till den våning som ingången till Gryffindors sällskapsrum låg på när jag kände hur någon tog tag i mig bakifrån och tryckte något väldigt litet och vasst mot min rygg.

"Var är han?" väste rösten.

"Var är vem?" frågade jag för att försöka dra ut på tiden lite och försöka höra vem rösten tillhörde medan jag försökte nå min trollstav.

"Fel svar", svarade rösten och jag kände hur det vassa trycktes in i min rygg. Jag försökte slita mig loss men det gjorde bara ondare i ryggen och jag slutade. Det han tryckt in var för litet för att vara en kniv, så jag antog att det var en spruta. Jag kände hur något rann in i kroppen och sen nästan på en gång kunde jag känna hur min kropp sakta förlamades. Min arm domnade bort och jag kunde inte komma åt min stav, jag kunde inte ens lyfta armen. Han drog ur sprutan och flyttade sig bort från mig. När jag inte längre hade något stöd föll jag handlöst ner i golvet utan att kunde hindra fallet. Jag hörde smällen, men jag kunde inte känna något. Jag kunde inte röra tungan, så jag kunde inte prata heller.

Jag såg hur Snape, det äcklet, la undan sprutan och tog fram en ögonbindel och rep som jag på en gång förstod var till för mig, vem annars? Men varför sätta på bindel om jag redan sett vem det var? Och om jag inte kunde röra på mig kunde jag inte försöka smita, så varför rep? Men han hade inga planer på att förklara något, han satte på mig ögonbindeln och surrade ihop min kropp med repet. Jag såg i vilken vinkel han tog mina armar och förstod att det senare skulle göra ont. Innan han hade suttit på mig ögonbindeln hade han lett elakt som om jag hade värre saker att vänta mig. Sen kände jag hur något hårt träffade mig på sidan av huvudet och att snurrade till smärtan kom inte direkt, men när den gjorde det skulle jag ha stönat till om jag kunnat. Samma sak träffade en gång till och en våg av smärta for genom mitt huvud en sista gång innan jag svimmade.

* * *

_Ledsen att det tagit ett tag att få upp det här_

_rr?_


	14. Chapter 14

Tänkte vara snälla och skynda oss med nästa kapitel eftersom den förra kom så sent. :) Varsågoda

* * *

**Naima**

"Det var en gång en liten fågel, ja en fågel", jag hörde då hur någon kom gående med snabba steg, snabbt ställde jag mig upp och gick fram till dörren. "Nodding my head like yeah, moving my hips like yeah."

"Varför sjunger du?" jag flinade retligt emot Lily som stod med ena handen på höften.

"Varför inte?" sa jag bara, hon ryckte på axlarna. "Öppna nu rödluvan, jag fryser ihjäl här."

"Trevligt", muttrade hon bara och öppnade sedan. "Säker på att Remus fattade meddelandet?"

"Självklart, men om han inte varit den smartaste killen i hela skolan så hade jag varit orolig nu går vi", med det började vi gå emot sjukhusflygeln. "Its a party in the USA."

**Lily**

Jag fick bita mig i läppen för att inte slå till Naima, visst hon är Sirius flickvän men måste hon sjunga hela tiden. När jag sa till Celine att jag gick låg även hon och sjöng, det lät inte dåligt utan väldigt bra. Men jag hatade det, måste dem sjunga i stunder som denna?!

_Chilla Lils, du måste ta det lugnt_

HÅLL KÄFT!

…_.noo need to be rude_

yeah yeah .. whateva

Jag stannade på platsen och tittade mig runt omkring.

"Gå vidare Lils, försök att inte tänka."

Jag håller på att bli galen .

_Du är redan galen … xD _

**Celine**

"Yeah its a party in the USA, put my hands up theyre playing my song, the butterflies fly away."

"INTE DU OCKSÅ!" skrek då Lily, hon såg ut som om hon höll på att bli galen. "SLUTA SJUNG!"

"Sjöng du också?" frågade jag Naima, denna nickade. "Party in the USA??"

Hon nickade igen. "Hade varit bättre med gitarr."

"Jag håller med."

**Lily**

"Nu går vi in och avslutar det här", jag öppnade dörren och där inne stod Minerva, denna gången med ett glatt leende på läpparna, hon såg faktiskt inte ut som om hon ville döda oss alls. "Sirius är oskyldig."

"JAPP DET ÄR JAG!" förhänget drogs åt sidan och där satt Sirius. "James vaknade och förklarade allting."

"Mår han bra?" dem nickade genast, jag drog bort förhänget som fanns runt James säng och slängde mig runt hans hals och kysste honom sedan. "Oj förlåt, det var inte meningen."

"Gör inget", han drog mig tätare intill sig och kysste mig igen.

"Saknar vi inte någon?" frågade då Celine, både hon och Naima stelnade till. "FAN OCKSÅ VI GLÖMDE REMUS!"

"Vänta lite, det var du som glömde honom", sa Naima då och slog till Celine.

"Vad menar du med det?"

"Det jag sa."

"Vad sa du då?"

Det blev tyst.

"ORKA! Kom så går vi och letar efter honom."

"Låter bra, vi kan sjunga samtidigt."

"Japp."

"Well the kids are all pumped up and ready to go now."

"Sirius följer du med?"

"Japp."

"Det är inte så låten går", fräste Celine. "Jag är omringad av idioter."

Alla sprang genast efter dem, jag och James gick jämte Sirius och Naima. Celine tog en nöt och åt upp den samtidigt som hon tittade argt på Naima.

"Din kannibal, Celine", sa denna och skrattade högt.

"Påstår du att jag är en nöt?" frågade denna.

"Nej jag påstår att du är dum."

"SPRING INNAN JAG DÖDAR DIG!"

"HJÄLP! DEN DUMMA GALNA NÖTEN JAGAR MIG!!!!!"

**James**

Jag log, skönt att det var som vanligt igen, men vart _var_ Remus? Jag reste mig upp, det gjorde ont, men jag ignorerade det och ställde mig snabbt upp.

"Poppy, jag sticker nu!" ropade jag och följde efter mina vänner som sprang runt och löjlade sig. Pomfrey kom ut med oroväckande fart och skrek efter mig.

"Unge man, det gör du _inte_! Du stannar kvar _här_, du är inte frisk än. Seså, gå och lägg dig igen. Bums i säng!"

Jag hade inget annat val än att göra det, jag har redan tjatat till mig mat och andra saker, så hon lär knappast släppa ut mig hur mycket jag än smickrade henne.

Jag log urskuldrande mot de andra som ryckte på axlarna.

"Vi kommer tillbaka till dig snart, kompis", sa Sirius.

"Ingen fara, jag får gratis fotmassage ju!"

Sirius skrattade medan alla andra såg konstigt på mig. Dem skulle bara veta vad jag kunde få folk att göra.

"Poppy, jag tror jag sträckte min fot nyss, skulle du kunna ..."

**Celine**

"Last christams I gave you my hea ..."

"Lägg ner det där, det är inte ens jul, den är över sen länge!"

"Får man inte sjunga det ändå?" jag såg irriterat på Lily, hon behövde ju inte gå med oss om hon irriterade sig så mycket på att vi ville sjunga.

Hon suckade ljudligt. "Varför är jag ens här?" frågade hon (uppenbarligen) sig själv.

"Det undrar jag också", sa Naomi och hängde sig på Lilys axel. Lily puttade irriterat bort henne och Naomi kom istället fram till mig och la armkrok med mig medan vi sjöng högt och klart medan vi mixade ihop några låtar.

"21st century breakdown", vi kollade anklagande på Lily, enligt oss orsakade hon stora sammanbrott och liknande saker. Hon blängde snabbt tillbaka med armarna i kors. Vi bytte snabbt låt. "Your hart is not open, so I must go", vi kollade bak på henne igen och vinkade. "The spell has been broken .. I loved you so. Freedom comes when you learn to let go. Creation comes when you learn to say no", när jag tänkte efter var det en rätt bra text för Lily. Tänkte hon bara efter skulle hon komma på lösningar och släppa in andra i hennes liv, bjuda lite på sig själv istället för att stänga sig och bli sur så fort någon ger henne en komplimang. Ungefär. Men hon var smart, hon borde komma på det. Kanske. Men nu såg hon bara argare ut och när Naomi valde nästa låt hängde jag snabbt med i den.

"Did someone break your heart inside? You're in ruins ..."

Lily började morra och vi släppte det där med att sjunga låtar om "henne".

"Far, jag kan inte få upp min kokosnöt, nej inte ens med hammare och spik", sen kom vi inte på resten av texten, men jag kom på att den var med i en film, och därför valde jag att sjunga en annan låt från den filmen också.

"In the Jungle, the mighty jungle, the lions sleeps tonight. In the jungle, the quiet jungle, the lions sleeps tonight", började jag sjunga, nu var det Naomis tur att hänga på mig.

"Åh, Heliga Merlin", stönade Lily.

"Near the village, the peaceful village, the lions sleeps tonight. Near the village, the quiet village, the lions sleeps tonight. Hush my darling, don't fear my darling, the lions sle -"

Våra munnar stängdes och vi fick inte fram några ljud.

"Lily!" skrek jag, men eftersom min mun var stängd blev det mer som "Mhmfmi!".

"Äntligen lugnt och skönt." Hon blundade för en sekund för att riktigt visa oss hur skönt det var att inte kunna höra våra röster.

När hon öppnade ögonen stod vi rakt framför henne och hon höll på att gå in i oss. Vi såg intensivt på henne och hon skruvade lite på sig under våra blickar.

"Vad?" hon såg mellan oss. Som om hon inte visste. Vi höjde på ögonbrynen. "Jag sa åt er från början", ursäktade hon sig och försökte ta sig förbi oss, men vi ställde oss i vägen så hon kom ingenstans. Hon suckade. "Okej, men ni får lova att vara tysta nu. Lova!"

Ja visst, hur har du tänkt att det ska gå till, lilla, söta, rara Lily?

Nej precis, det går inte.

Dumhuvud.

Hon verkade förstå det själv också för hon suckade väldigt högt en gång till. "Jaja, jag tar bort det, men se det som en varning." Som om hon skulle kunna hota oss! Nästan gång är vi förberedda, för nu har tjuven Naomi lagt beslag på hennes trollstav.

När förtrollningen lossnade öppnade jag min mun några gånger för att riktigt känna efter hur härligt det är att kunna andas genom munnen och kunna prata, hur skulle man kunna klara sig utan det? Nu kom jag plötsligt på resten av texten.

"Far jag kan inte få upp min kokosnöt,

Alla sätt jag prövat har vart fel. Med min lilla yxa högg jag tills jag blev stel, Bordet fick hack, parkettgolvet sprack men nöten den är hel. Far jag kan inte få upp min kokosnöt, Nej inte med ens hammare och spik. Vare vägg nu har små märken här och var,

Det är bara kokosnöten som är sig lik

........"

* * *

R&R?


	15. Chapter 15

**Lily**

Jag höll hårt för öronen och tittade argt på Celine och Naima, dem vägrade sluta sjunga. Vi hade gått omkring i slottet i nästan tre timmar, Sirius hade lämnat oss för två timmar sedan med en ursäkt om att han skulle umgås med James och uppdatera honom om hur det gick i sökandet efter Remus. Han hade också sagt att han skulle komma tillbaka, men det hade han inte gjort. Förmodligen ville han lika mycket som jag komma bort ifrån det här sjungandet, jag skulle kunna göra själv så att dem höll käft men jag har inte min stav. Naima tog den. Just hon valde då att ge mig ett retligt flin och fortsatte sedan titta framåt medan hon och Celine marscherade och sjöng högt ur ännu en låt.

"In your arms I can still feel the way you want me when you hold me."

"I can still hear the words you whispered when you told me."

"I can stay right here for ever in your arms."

Helt plötsligt stannade dem och tittade på varandra med förvånade miner, det var som om dem blivit träffade av blixten. Dem sjöng inte längre utan tittade bara på varandra som om dem på något sätt visste och kände att något var fel. Eller så hade dem tappat rösten och försökte komma på ett annat sätt att irritera mig, vem visste egentligen. Man kan ju undra ibland om dem är tvillingar eller bara som Sirius och James. Men det är större chans att dem är som James och Sirius, bara väldigt bra vänner än det är att dem är tvillingar. Dem är liksom inte ett dugg lika varandra, och jag kan inte fatta att jag funderar på det.

"Ska vi gå eller inte?" frågade jag då, båda två tittade bakåt emot mig med chockade miner, och det såg onekligen ut som om dem kommit på någonting. "Vad?"

"Tänk om Remus är här, men ändå inte här", sa Celine då och tittade tillbaka på Naima, dem började gå igen och allt jag egentligen kunde göra var att följa efter.

"Du menar att han inte är här, men han är där?" frågade hon då, jag rynkade pannan och förstod verkligen ingenting. "Som i där där?"

"Precis, där", sa hon bara, dem började nu springa genom korridorerna och hamnade precis i korridoren utanför "vid-behov-rummet".

Där stod dem sedan och tittade konfunderande och började sedan gå fram och tillbaka samtidigt som dem tänkte noga och tittade på väggen med väldig koncentration. För första gången sjöng dem inte heller. Helt plötsligt så öppnades dörren och dem sprang genast in, jag följde efter dem.

"REMUS!" hörde vi Celine skrika, hon sprang emot honom men sprang på en spegel och ramlade tillbaka.

Naima bara tittade på spegeln med argt ansiktsuttryck, jag skulle inte vilja vara den person som gjort det här. Både hon och Celine skulle utan tvekan jaga efter honom och han skulle få lida som han aldrig gjort i hela sitt liv. Då ramlade en lapp ner ifrån taket och landade i Naimas utsträckta hand, hon läste den och gick sedan fram till Celine och viskade någonting i dennas öra.

"Nu sticker vi", med det lämnade dem rummet med stavarna i högsta beredskap.

Dem började med snabba steg gå emot en tavla, dem gjorde någonting och hoppade sedan in och försvann snabbt igen, jag hade inget annat val än att bara följa efter dem utan att ha en aning om var jag befann mig någonstans. Efter mycket springandes runt i det som kändes som halva slottet hoppade vi ut genom den sista tavlan och landade i en hög precis framför Sirius och James som bara stirrade på oss.

"Hur hittade ni den hemliga gången?" frågade Sirius bara, Naima gick fram och satte sig i hans knä, han lade genast armen omkring hennes axlar, placerade fjäderlätta kyssar på hans axel och lutade sitt huvudet emot hennes axel och viskade någonting.

Dem var just då en bild av hur det perfekta paret skulle vara, och även en bild om hur det skulle varit att vara tillsammans med Sirius.

"Vi hittade en gång redan första dagen vi var här...." började Celine.

"Och kom försent därför att vi hamnade någon helt annanstans...." sa Naima

"Vi skulle egentligen till fängelsehålorna men svängde fel vid ..."

"....vi är inte helt säkra men tjocka damens vän var där på te ..."

"...och så hamnade vi här."

"Sluta med det där" sa Sirius och höll Naima ännu tätare intill sig, det var som om han inte ville släppa taget om henne, vilket i sig var otroligt gulligt.

Jag tittade på James och önskade att vi också kunde vara så, han mötte min blick och jag kände hur färgen steg på mina kinder men jag tittade inte bort.

"Men vi skulle berätta om Remus också", sa Naima då. "Han har blivit överfallen, men vi vet inte var han är någonstans, vi vet bara vem det är som gjort det."

"Vem är det?" frågade James och Sirius samtidigt, dem såg så arga ut att jag för ett ögonblick trodde att dem ville döda någon, men efter allt det här borde jag lärt mig att marodörerna inte gör sånt.

Dem bara mobbar folk.

"Snape, men låt oss ta hand om honom", sa Naima bara, hon och Celine flinade ondskefullt. "Ni letar efter Remus och vi tar hand om Snorgärsen."

Detta fick både James och Sirius att skratta glatt, Sirius snurrade runt på Naima så att hon tittade in i hans ögon.

"Vad har jag gjort för att förtjäna dig?" frågade han bara.

Naima bara log.

"Du behövde inte göra någonting", hon gav honom en lätt kyss innan hon och Celine lämnade rummet.

Jag skulle precis gå efter dem.

"Lily, du stannar med dem."

**Remus**

Med ett stön slog jag upp ögonen och med bultande huvud försökte jag betrakta rummet som inte ville sluta snurra.

Jag såg att Snape inte var långt ifrån mig och när han hörde att jag var vaken vände han sig mot mig och log hånfullt.

"Jaså, du lever trots allt."

Han verkade gå vingligt fram till mig och jag försökte sätta mig upp men då snurrade allt bara värre. Jag var torr i munnen och det surrade i öronen. Jag sjönk ner på golvet igen och kände mig utmattad. Vem vet hur många sparkar han fortsatte att dela ut efter att jag svimmat av.

"Jag pratar med dig!" fräste Snape och tog tag i mitt hår. Jag skrek till när han genom att dra mig i håret drog mig uppåt. "Vart är lilla Black nu?" Snape såg på mig med mörka ögon och tog ett starkt tag om min nacke.

Det här är visst det enda han klarar av, att först droga sina offer och sen när dem knappt ens skulle kunna lyfta ett sandkorn har han övertaget och kan tortera dem hur mycket han vill bara för att dem inte kan göra motstånd.

"Snape .... din sorgärs", stönade jag fram, rummet snurrade värre än någonsin och jag såg honom bara som en suddig figur framför mig, "du kommer ... aldrig få som ... du vill..."

"Jodå, det kommer jag, vänta bara." Han log illmarigt och släppte taget om mig. Jag dunsade ner i golvet men kände det knappt. "Snart kommer han att komma efter sin _vän_ och då har jag honom precis där jag vill ha honom."

"Nej ... men ..." Mitt huvud fylldes av mörkret en gång till och allt runt mig började blekna bort. Jag försökte slå mig fri från mörkret som ville dra ner mig till dess mitten igen men jag hade inte kraften att kämpa emot. Jag hann bara tänka att jag hoppas att Sirius struntar i mig.

**Sirius**

Jag hoppas att det inte är mitt fel att Remus är borta. Han är ju hjärnan i våran grupp, han kan inte bara försvinna. Han är smart, vem skulle kunna överlista honom i en ärlig strid? Men jag tvivlade på att det som hänt inte hänt på ärlig väg. Remus skulle aldrig gå in i en fälla, han var för smart för att gå på alla små fällor och trick som någon i det här slottet skulle lägga ut.

Men vart var han? Jag hade redan kollat igenom kartan ett antal gånger, men jag hittade honom inte, så jag antar att han fanns i en väldigt avlägsen del av slottet som vi inte utforskat så mycket än. Och den delen är det området kring slytherins sällskapsrum.

"Jag vet vart vi ska", sa jag till James och Lily. Dem hängde genast på och snart kom vi ner till slytherins "hemkvarter". "Jag vet att han är här någonstans, för det är det enda stället förutom vid-behov-rummet som inte finns med på kartan. Eller det finns med, men det är aldrig någon som 'går här', det går inte att visa något i vid-behov-rummet för att den har en speciell slags magi, men här har vi inte riktigt lagt dit allt som finns."

"Vad babblar du om?" frågade Lily och såg konstigt på Sirius.

"Sch, Lily, du måste inte veta allt." James verkade lyssna på det jag sa, jag visste inte om han kom ihåg och visste exakt vad jag pratade om, men han visste att Lily inte visste om kartan, och så fick det förbli, i alla fall ett tag till.

"Vilken karta?" fortsatte Lily. Vi ignorerade henne medan jag fortsatte min teori om exakt vart Remus var till James. "Hallå?" Lily viftade argt med handen framför våra ansikten. "Berätta för mig vad ni håller på med", sa hon bestämt och satte händerna i sidorna medan hon betraktade oss.

"Letar efter Remus, varför tror du att vi är här?"

Hon suckade och himlade med ögonen.

"Smart", muttrade hon irriterat, "inte visste jag att vi letade efter Remus, nej, jag trodde vi var här för att fråga Malfoy om han skulle vilja gå på dejt."

"VA?!" Jag och James stirrade på henne. "Du trodde _vad_?"

Hon himlade med ögonen igen.

"Idioter. Omringad av idioter, fullt med idioter", mumlade hon.

James tittade nästan skräckslaget på mig. "Vad håller hon på med?" mumlade han tyst.

"Ingen aning, men var glad att du inte är tillsammans med henne."

"Jag hörde det där."

"Och vi hör när du pratar med dig själv, det är inte friskt."

Hon rodnade svagt.

Jag vände mig bort från henne.

"Nu måste vi bara leta upp Remus. Han borde vara i rummet här runt hörnet."

De gick sakta runt, ifall det fanns några fällor eller annat som skulle kunna avslöja dem från att komma. Jag tittade mot James och Lily som fortfarande muttrade svagt för sig själv.

"Var tyst nu Lily!" fräste jag.

Hon tystnade men hon såg smått galen ut. Vad har hänt med henne? Tänkte jag.

Just när jag vände mig om såg jag en annan person precis bredvid mig och jag ropade till samtidigt som jag höjde staven.

"Ta det lugnt Sirius, det är bara jag", sa Naomi och log sött mot mig.

"Jaja", muttrade jag, "men det kunde ha varit någon från Slytherin."

"Vad gör ni här?" frågade hon. Åh, vet inte hon heller det?!


	16. Chapter 16

_Samma här ... Vi vet att det är **väldigt** länge sedan vi uppdaterat och det ska vi nu försöka göra upp till er, och då har jag lovat att minst ett kapitel till ska komm aupp under veckan eftersom det är lov :) Enjoy nu, och Glad Påsk!_

* * *

**Naima**

Jag flinade emot Lily som såg ut som om hon skulle svimma, stackarn visste exakt vad som väntade henne. Det gjorde inte Sirius eller James, jag visste fortfarande inte vad dem gjorde här. Dem bara stod och stirrade på mig som om jag var dum i huvudet, Celine kom fram ut skuggorna, även hon blev påhoppad av Sirius. Men det slutade bara med att hon tog hans stav och han låg på golvet stel som en pinne.

"Celine, vad har jag sagt om att förstena mina pojkvänner medan vi letar efter en av deras överfallna kompisar?" frågade jag bara och hjälpte Sirius upp som några minuter senare borstade bort smutset som fastnat på hans vita skjorta.

Celine hängde med huvudet och låtsades se tillrättavisad ut.

"Ska vi gå in och hämnas då?" frågade jag bara, hon nickade och jag började tillsammans med Celine gå in i rummet då Sirius tog tag i min arm och drog tillbaka mig.

"Remus är där inne", sa han bara, jag hajade till och skyndade sedan att hindra Celine från att gå så mycket längre. "Vi kan ta hand om allting."

Dem började gå in men denna gången var det jag som stoppade Sirius genom att ta tag i hans arm, jag ville verkligen göra det här. Han förstod inte vad Snape hade gjort emot mig Celine och våra familjer. Om det var någon som behövde få hämnd så var det vi, och jag skulle inte låta någon komma i vägen för det, inte ens han.

"Vad är det sötnos?" frågade han bara och log emot mig, James stod bakom höll Lily i handen och tittade på mig med förvirrad min.

Han måste tyckt att det var fel tillfälle för mig att antingen prata med Sirius om vårat förhållande, eller vad det nu var han trodde att jag skulle göra. Men förmodligen skulle jag göra honom både förvirrad och förvånad, jag skulle nog säga saker som han aldrig trodde jag skulle göra.

**Sirius**

Jag tittade förvirrat på Naima som inte såg ut att veta vad hon skulle säga. Men ångrade sig sedan i sista sekund, hon stod och darrade nästan. Man såg tydligt att hon var nervös och inte visste riktigt vad hon skulle säga. Det såg ut som om hon tänkt säga någonting men nu var jag inte riktigt säker. Hon tittade helt plötsligt bakom mig och spärrade upp ögonen i fasa.

"KOLLA MALFOY!" vi andra vände oss om, men bakom oss stod inte Malfoy.

Jag tittade tillbaka för att fråga Naima vad hon ville säga, vi har inte tid med det här men tydligen var det något viktigt eftersom att hon ville säga det just i den sekund som vi skulle rädda Remus ifrån Snape, Snorgärsen. Men platsen där hon tidigare stått var nu tom, jag tittade bara framför mig och sprang sedan efter dem. Det var nog det billigaste knep någon någonsin använt emot mig. Och det var även det enda som funkat, vilket Lily tydligen fann väldigt roligt även om vi var i den här allvarliga situationen.

"Naima, säg hur mår din syster?" började Snape, dem två cirkulerade i en ring, Celine satt jämte Remus som tittade på henne med ögon översvämmade av tårar, om det varit vi som kommit dit först skulle han aldrig erkänt för oss att han varit rädd. "Är hon fortfarande död?"

Men eftersom att det var Celine så verkade det som om han inte tyckte att det var så svårt, dem var bra tillsammans. Som James och Lily innan jag hade förstört allting för dem, och som jag och Naima är ibland. Jag tittade över på henne, hon hade ett bestämt ansiktsuttryck och såg ut som om hon koncentrerade sig hårt. Hon skrattade och skämtade för att få det att se lätt ut, men jag visste. Ingen av dem andra såg hur svårt hon tyckte det var, ingen av dem andra såg rädslan som speglade i dem annars så modiga ögonen. Men jag gjorde det, ändå stod jag bara där medan Lily och James sprang fram till Remus och började ta hand om honom.

"Din usla, äckliga, idiot!" skrek hon då och skickade iväg en förbannelse. "Förbered dig på att möta ditt öde."

"Va?" frågade Snape bara dumt, jag skrattade högt åt den irriterade minen som nu klädde Naimas ansikte.

"Förbered dig på att dö, herregud hur dum får man vara" sa hon bara och flinade sedan retligt när Snape skrek i ilska.

Det var exakt så här min drömtjej skulle vara, Lily var nästan så långt ifrån det man kunde. Celine var lite närmare men hon var redan med Remus, och jag hade gjort misstaget att ha sex med en kompis tjej förr, men det var ingenting jag ville göra igen. Det ledde bara till att folk får minnesförlust, lite självmordsförsök och överfall. Alltså leder det inte till någonting bra, och det är fel att såra en kompis på det sättet.

"Du är lite bättre än din syster, har hon lärt dig allt hon kan?" sa Snape då, jag förstod inte varför han fortsatte prata om hennes syster, som tydligen var död, hur han nu visste det hade jag inte en aning. "Nej det kan hon inte ha gjort, för hon var död då, eller hur?"

Naima bet sig i underläppen, hon var nära tårar men visade inte det för någon. Eller hon försökte i alla fall att inte visa det. Hon fortsatte bara duellera med Snape.

"Naima?" skrek någon, hon tittade åt vänster, det var James som skrikit hennes namn.

Hon blev träffad, och sedan gick allt som i slowmotion, hon föll långsamt bakåt och landade sedan på golvet. Blodet rann ifrån flera stora sår på kroppen, bland annat ansiktet, armarna och benen. Blodet dränkte kläderna, genast sprang jag fram till henne och satte mig vid hennes sida.

"Naima?" hon öppnade ögonen och flinade sedan retligt. "Jag ska hjälpa dig."

"Jag fick in några bra träffar, eller hur?" frågade hon bara, och kved lätt när jag lyfte upp henne i min famn, Snape hade sprungit därifrån så fort han kunnat, den fegisen. "Det kändes."

Jag började genast halvspringa därifrån, dem andra var inte långt efter mig. Hennes andetag började bli långsamma, och det syntes att det började bli jobbigare att hålla sig vaken, även att andas började bli jobbigare.

"Du dör väl inte nu?" sa jag bara och flinade retligt, försökte att inte visa hur rädd jag var.

"Vem vet", hon gav mig ett snett leende, lyckades på något sätt ta tag i min hand och trycka den så hårt hon kunde. "Vi får se."

**Lily**

Jag såg framför mig hur Sirius gick snabbt med Naima i famnen, det var hemskt hur någon som mått bra och sjungit bara någon timme tidigare nu var så skadad att hon kanske inte ens skulle överleva. Celine var blek i hela ansiktet, det var som om hon inte visste om hon skulle vara med Naima eller Remus. Hon var nog lika orolig för dem båda två. Jag tittade på James, det här påminde mig om hur lite tid man kan få med den man älskar. Och man borde göra det bästa av det som händer. Jag stoppade James, och lade mina armar runt hans nacke och kysste honom hårt och länge.

"Jag älskar dig, men nu går vi", sa jag högt, han fortsatte gå och jag följde bara efter.

Jag log bara fånigt, nu kunde jag dö lugnt. Han visste att jag älskade honom, något som jag alltid gjort även om jag inte velat erkänna det.

**James**

Kysste Lily just mig? Jag är helt förvirrad. Först tar hon min hand och håller den hårt och sen kysser hon mig och berättar att hon älskar mig!? Den där kvinnan är komplicerad..!

Jag hjälpte Celine med Remus och sen begav vi oss iväg mot sjukhusflygeln. Remus stönade till och jag såg ner på honom när han vände sakta på huvudet. Han såg upp på mig och blinkade några gånger. Han sträckte ut handen men orkade inte hålla den uppe och men föll ner igen och han slöt ögonen igen.

"Nej, nej, Remus." Jag tog hans hand och tryckte den hårt. "Somna inte om, snälla, lyssna på min röst och stanna här."

Hans ögon fladdrade till en gång till, men blev sen stilla. Jag stannade och ruskade försiktigt om honom, men han låg bara stilla i luften av förtrollningen som höll honom uppe. Jag såg på Celine som såg tillbaka på mig med skräckslagna ögon.

Jag såg ner på Remus blåslagna ansikte och skakade om honom igen.

"Remus, skoja inte med mig. Snälla ..." Men han reagerade inte och jag skyndade mig till sjukhusflygeln med honom istället för att stanna kvar och ödsla viktig tid.

Jag kände hur jag fick tårar i ögonen. Han fick inte dö! Han fick inte vara död ... Jag torkade snabbt bort tårarna ur ögonvrån. Jag ska döda Snape.

**Sirius**

"Naima, dö inte. Vi är snart framme, somna inte. Fortsätt trycka min hand", snyftade jag fram. Hon tryckte fortfarande min hand, men det var betydligt svagare än innan.

Hon såg svagt upp mot mig. "Oroa dig inte Sirius, jag kommer aldrig att försvinna." Hon log svagt. Jag försökte le tillbaka, men jag visste att hon inte mådde bra, hon kunde inte lova att hon inte skulle försvinna. Det kunde ingen. Inte förrän det var försent. Och det fick inte hända nu så jag kramade hennes hand tillbaka och kysste henne mjukt. Jag visste att hon menade att hon alltid skulle finnas hos mig i mitt hjärta, men det var inte tillräckligt. Jag behövde henne, inte som ett minne utan som en riktig person.

"Du kommer bli bra, du kommer att vara kvar hos mig i mer än ett minne, va?" Mina tårar rullade i fåror nerför kinderna när jag såg hennes min. Hon trodde inte själv att hon skulle överleva, men försökte övertyga alla andra om att hon skulle det.


	17. Chapter 17

**Här har ni ett till som jag lovade, en dag försent, men ni får vara glada ändå ;D Någon mer än jag btw som irriteras på hur de gjort om sidan? :S**

* * *

**Sirius**

Jag satt vid Naimas sida, hon hade inte vaknat sedan vi kommit dit utan sovit hela tiden. Celine satt vid Remus sida, detta gjorde även James och Lily. Hon lutade sin nacke emot hans rygg, James lutade sitt huvud emot händerna och tittade bestämt ner i marken. Celine däremot var som en hök och lät varken Madame Pomfrey eller rektorn komma nära Remus. Hon tvingade dem att låta henne göra allting för att ta hand om honom, det var gulligt hur hon ville ta hand om honom. Men samtidigt var det svårt att inte bli rädd för henne, hon var som en vildkatt redo att attackera så fort någon närmade sig.

"Det här ska han få för", väste James, han var sitt gamla jag igen, jag vet inte hur jag visste det men det syntes på honom att han mindes hela sitt liv.

Det måste varit något som hänt efter att jag gått som gjort att han börjat minnas igen, det gjorde mig överlycklig. Vi borde ha en fest för att fira, men det var lite dålig timing eftersom att alla andra valde att bli skakade och ligga mellan liv och död just då. Och det betydde att det här inte riktigt var en bra tidpunkt för att börja festa. Inte för att jag kände för det heller, Naima låg på sängen framför mig. Inget leende lekande på henne läppar, håret låg slätt och var inte vilt eller utspritt över hela kudden. Ansiktet var blekt och det fanns många små ärr, det var ingen förbannelse som vi fick lära oss på skolan. Jag var rätt säker på att han använt en förbannelse som inte ens funnits om han inte uppfunnit den. Jag lutade mig på mina armar och följde konturerna av hennes haka med pekfingret.

"Vi ska nog ge igen, Taggis", sa jag bara, tog sedan hennes hand och höll den hårt i min. "Oroa dig inte, han ska få."

"Vi gör det nu", sa han och ställde sig upp, han stod bredbent, Lily som var förvirrad satt fortfarande och tittade bara upp på honom med en nervös blick. "Vi dödar honom."

Han såg bestämd ut, och alla visste, speciellt hon visste att när han bestämt sig för någonting så fanns det ingenting vi kunde göra för att hindra honom ifrån att göra det. Det var ett av skälen till att jag inte ens försökte övertyga honom om att det var fel och att vi borde göra det vid ett annat tillfälle. Det andra var att jag själv ville skada honom, så som han skadat mig. Men inte ens jag hatade honom så mycket att jag ville mörda honom, han hade gjort så mycket idiotiskt, och han förtjänar inte att leva. Men samtidigt vill jag inte åka in till Azkaban för mord på Severus Snorgärsen Snape.

"James, du tycker inte att du överdriver lite, va?" frågade jag försiktigt, han tittade på mig som om jag var galen, jag var glad att ha den gamla James tillbaka igen men jag ville helst inte att han skulle skickas till Azkaban det första han gör. "Vi borde definitivt hämnas, men att döda honom gör ju bara att vi råkar illa ut."

James tog tag i en lampa som stod på bordet jämte Remus och slängde det över hela rummet, det krossades emot väggen. Lily ryckte till men jag rörde inte en muskel och Celine tittade bara upp. Det var som om hon för första gången märkte att vi var där. Hon hade varit inne i sin egna lilla värld nästan hela tiden, enda gången då hon "vaknat" upp igen var då någon försökte komma nära Remus utan hennes tillstånd.

"Han försökte döda mig", sa han och stirrade argt på mig som om han funderade på att attackera mig också. "Han attackerade Remus och Naima, och nu kanske dem dör. Fattar du inte, Remus, han kanske dödade Naima och Remus. HAN KANSKE DÖDADE NAIMA ...!"

"JAG VET!" skrek jag till svar, arga tårar föll nerför mina kinder, jag torkade genast bort dem och tittade sedan på Naima, hon var lika blek som innan. "Jag vet det, James."

Han förstod då ungefär vad han sagt, men det var inte därför jag blivit så arg. Han visste att Naima kanske skulle dö men att hon kunde överleva om hon kämpade, men han hade inte en aning om att hon inte orkade. Hon är en smart person, och kunde själv räkna ut hur stor chans det är att hon överlever. Och dem chanserna var väldigt små, Remus hade större. Dem var visserligen inte mycket större, men chanserna var större. Och om Naima skulle dö, visste jag inte om jag skulle kunna förlåta mig själv.

"Varför försöker du hindra mig då?" frågade han bara, jag drog handen genom håret och tittade på honom med en trött min i ansiktet.

"För att även om Snape dör så kommer Naima förmodligen dö", sa jag bara, normalt set skulle det inte vara någonting man bara säger, men jag hade ingen anledning att hålla det inne. "Ni hörde inte hennes röst, hon försöker få alla andra att tro att hon kommer överleva. Men hon vet själv att hon kommer dö."

Celine tittade på mig med en förstörd min och gick sedan över till sin bästa vän, hon tog hennes hand och grät sedan tyst. Även Lily såg ut som om hon ville gå över till henne, men det gjorde hon inte. Istället tittade hon bara på Naima ifrån avstånd, jag kunde inte gissa vad som gick igenom hennes huvud i den sekunden. Men jag undrade inte heller vad hon tänkte på, jag hade faktiskt aldrig varit med ointresserad av någon annans tankar.

"Sirius, jag är ledsen", James tog några tveksamma steg framåt och gav mig sedan en kram, en manlig kram, kan tilläggas.

Det är helt otroligt, till och med i tillfällen som dessa så tänker vi på våran manlighet. Vad ska man säga, vi är ju otroliga.

"Nu går vi och tar hand om Snorgärsen."

**James**

Lily ställde sig då framför mig, hon lade handen på mitt bröst. Förmodligen skulle hon också stoppa oss ifrån att krossa Snorgärsens lilla näsa, vi skulle inte döda honom. Sirius hade faktiskt rätt, men det betydde inte att vi skulle låta honom vara. Han skulle lida, precis som vi lidit, om inte mer.

"Lily, vi har inte tid", hon lade ett pekfinger över min mun och log sedan.

"Var försiktiga", sa hon bara och kysste mig ömt, jag visste inte vad jag skulle tro utan log bara tveksamt. "Jag är ledsen för allt."

"Det är lugnt, Lily, jag förlåter dig."

**Sirius**

Vi gick iväg och hittade den vi letat efter och James förhäxade nyss honom så han inte kunde smita iväg.

"Vi gör det nu!" sa James ilsket, men jag var osäker på om vi verkligen skulle göra det. Han hade ju övertalat mig om att göra det, men det var fel. Det var klart att jag tyckte att Snorgärsen förtjänade ett straff, ett väldigt hårt. Men vi var inte de rätta att ge honom det. Jag skulle gärna vilja. Bara Merlin visste hur mycket jag skulle vilja det, men jag kunde inte. Det var helt och fullständigt fel.

"Nej, James. Låt honom vara."

"Låt honom vara?! Är du fullständigt galen? Har du redan glömt vad han gjort mot oss, mot Naima?"

"Nej, jag har inte glömt det, men jag är ingen kallblodig mördare, och det är inte du heller, så släpp honom fri, han kommer att få sitt straff."

Sakta, och lite ovilligt släppte James honom, men han gjorde det i alla fall och det var huvudsaken.

Snabbt kom Snape på fötter och sprang iväg, kollande över axeln då och då så han var säker på att det inte bara var ett trick och vi tänkte övervinna honom bakifrån. Vi såg båda efter honom tills han försvunnit ur sikte och vi begav oss sakta mot sällskapsrummet. Det fanns ingen anledning att gå tillbaka till sjukhusflygeln nu. Vi kunde inte göra mer för varken Remus eller Naima. När vi kom in genom porträttet stormade Lily och Celine fram till oss.

"Vad hände?" frågade dem.

James tittade svagt ilsket på mig, men jag antog att han ändå egentligen var lättad, han också. Men Lily verkade förstå på en gång. Hon log och kramade först hårt om James, och sen om mig.

"Jag är så stolt över er."

James log halvhjärtat.

"Jag går och lägger mig nu." Han gick trött uppför trappan till sovsalen och snart hörde vi hur en dörr öppnades och sen stängdes igen.

"Hur mår dem?" frågade jag trött, helst skulle jag också vilja gå upp och lägga mig på en gång, men jag måste veta om någon av dem blivit bättre.

"Ingen förändring än", sa Lily tyst och jag såg hur Celine tittade ner i marken. Jag var förvånad över att hon lämnat Remus i huvudtaget. Men man visste aldrig med henne. "Men dem är inte heller sämre", la hon snabbt till och såg på Celine när hon sa det. Celines ögon var glansartade och dem verkade kunna svämma över när som helst.

Jag gav henne en kram för att försöka trösta henne, jag visste ju hur hon kände sig, jag har känt Remus i många år och han var min bästa vän, det skulle kännas tomt utan honom. Hon besvarade inte kramen, men hon stötte inte heller bort mig.

"Det kommer bli bra, det är ingen fara." Jag visste inte riktigt om jag sa det för att trösta henne eller mig själv.

När jag släppte henne gick hon snabbt upp till flickornas sovsalar.

"Det var modigt att nu inte gjorde det", sa Lily.

"Jag kunde inte", svarade jag kort och vände mig om för att gå upp till min sovsal.

"Sov gott", sa hon innan jag han gå in genom dörre.

"Sov gott", viskade jag tyst tillbaka, men tvivlade att hon hörde det.

Det var fördraget hos James och alldeles tyst. Jag klädde snabbt av mig och la mig under mitt varma täcke. Jag såg ut genom fönstret ett tag, stjärnorna glittrade och glimmade tydligt på den mörka himlen och månen lyste halv på himlavalvet.

Jag blev sömnig av att titta på himlen och just när jag höll på att somna hörde jag en röst från James säng.

"Sirius?"

"Mm?" svarade jag sömnigt.

"Tack."

Jag höll på att fråga för vad när jag kom på det, och log lite.

"Ingen orsak, Taggis. Vänner ställer upp för varandra."

"För alltid?" Det hade blivit en liten ceremoni för oss att säga den frasen, och sen skulle den andre svara.

"För alltid."


	18. Chapter 18

**Okej, nu börjar den här dra sig mot sitt slut :) Vi vet att den varit ganska flummig nu senare, och vi ka väl säga att vi _FÖRSÖKT _göra den lite mer seriös, hur har vi lyckats? Haha, nej men mest seriös blir den väl i slutet av sista kapitlet, om ni nu gillar den här lite mer oseriösa/flummiga delen ;) **

**Enjoy**

* * *

**James**

"Imorgon är det _vad_?"

"En bal, sa jag ju."

"Och _när_ hade du tänkt berätta det för mig?"

"Jag berättar ju nu. Vad blir du så arg för?"

"Ja, för att balen kanske är _imorgon_?!"

"Ja?"

"Ja, det skadar inte att veta om det lite tidigare än dagen innan det är."

"Vid Merlin! Du har väl en kostym?"

"Ja."

"Och du har skor?"

"Ja."

"Och du vet om när det är?"

"Ja, men ..."

"Bra! Behöver du veta något mer?"

"Ja."

"Vadå?"

"Vem jag ska gå med, kanske?"

"Det är väl inte så svårt att räkna ut, hon förväntar sig nog att du ska komma när som helst och fråga henne."

"Det är just det. Hon _förväntar_ sig det. Jag vill inte att man ska ta mig för givet."

"Men va fan, Tramptass, ni är ju ihop!"

"Ja, men hon kan ju inte bara förvänta sig att jag ska bjuda henne då!"

Jag suckade och slog mig för pannan.

"Så du menar att du skulle tänka dig att dumpa din flickvän och gå dit med någon annan?"

"Ja, det kanske jag skulle."

"Nej, det skulle du inte."

"Nej, det skull... va?"

"Tramptass, du älskar _henne_, inte någon annan."

"Ja, men ..."

"Hon var nära att dö, men tanken på dig fick henne att komma tillbaka."

"Ja, men ..."

"Du vill gå med henne."

"Ja, men ..."

"Du tycker att hon är vackrast på hela skolan."

"Ja, men ..."

"Ja, men vad?!"

"Ja, men ... Åh, har du slutat prata nu?"

Jag såg skarpt på honom. Inte tid att skämta nu.

"Ja, men alltså. Jag har ju sagt att man inte kan ta mig för givet."

"Hon tar dig inte för givet, Sirius!"

"Du sa ju...!"

"Ja, men, Sirius ... Det är ju liksom självklart att du ska bjuda henne när ni är tillsammans! Du kan inte komma dit med någon annan, visar du inte lite lite respekt för henne då?"

"Ja, men ..."

"Börja inte med det där igen! Gå och bjud ut henne bara!"

"Ja, men ..."

"Sirius!"

"Ja?"

"Gå!"

"Ja, men ..."

"Nu!"

"Ja, men vem ska du bjuda då?" Skyndade han sig att säga innan jag hann kasta ut honom från sovsalen.

"Jag vet inte."

"Vet du inte?"

"Nej, hur så?"

"Nä, nä, ingenting. Men med tanke på att du nyss stod och predikade för mig om vem jag borde bjuda till balen och vem som skulle förvänta sig att gå med mig ..."

"Gå!"

"Okej, okej." Jag öppnade dörren och Sirius gick ut i trappan, men vände sig om. "Men tänk i alla fall på det. Lily förvän..."

Jag smällde igen dörren och slapp höra resten.

Jag suckade tungt.

Jag skulle inte bjuda Lily. Jag visste inte ens om jag skulle gå på balen. Baler var inte riktigt min grej, och det var inte heller Lily. Jag tyckte fortfarande om henne, men det skulle inte fungera mellan oss, och jag vill inte att hon ska tro det heller. Jag måste bara komma på något sätt att berätta det för henne också. Men jag fick väl göra det så som jag skulle ha gjort till vilken annan tjej som helst: Hitta på något.

Jag tittade på Sirius där han halvlåg i soffan med Naima, hon var fortfarande lite blek och trött men hade överlevt, och det var det viktiga. Det tycker vi allihop, även hon. Det var tydligt att han älskade henne, och att hon älskade honom. Love is in the air som man säger, och den smittar alla som kommer i närheten, speciellt Lily. Hon vägrar förstå att jag genom att hålla mig undan försöker säga att jag faktiskt inte är intresserad längre, det här är lite ironiskt. Innan allt det här var det jag som jagade henne runt hela slottet och hon som gömde sig för mig, nu är det omvända roller. Remus mådde mycket bättre och var nu med mer och planerade lite hämndplaner på Snape. Han ska inte tro att han kom undan med det här, vi skulle inte göra någonting överdrivet som att döda honom men tro mig, han skulle känna så mycket smärta att ordet skulle ha en annan betydelse för honom.

"James?" Lily kom fram till mig, jag lutade mig emot väggen och lade armarna för bröstet medan jag gav henne ett låtsas-leende.

Om sanningen ska fram så hade jag lust att bara knuffa mig förbi henne och sedan gå fram och störa Naima och Sirius, han blev alltid så tjurig medan Naima bara såg ut som om hon var lycklig att någon äntligen kunde få Sirius att sluta vara så konstig. Han skulle bjuda henne till balen men gjorde aldrig det, istället försökte han fråga men började stamma så fort han skulle säga något ord som var likt "balen". Konstig kille det där, lite galen, självmordsbenägen och rätt blyg när det gäller tjejer som han faktiskt bryr sig om, men en otroligt bra vän.

"Vad kan jag göra för dig, Lily?" frågade jag bara och gav henne ett charmigt leende, Sirius nickade till när han hörde min tillgjorda röst och han viskade sedan någonting till Naima som även hon tittade över på mig.

"Hade du tänkt bjuda mig på dansen?" frågade hon med ett stort leende, jag fortsatte fejka leendet, om hon fick reda på att jag inte skulle det så skulle hon bli galen, och arg och ledsen och lite mer galen.

Sirius satt bakom och nickade medan Naima skakade på huvudet, ingen av dem tänkte på vad jag ville. Det verkade som om ingen gjorde det, men var det verkligen så konstigt, jag har inte sagt vad jag vill, och om sanningen ska fram så är jag inte helt säker på vad det är. Men jag vet att om det är något jag inte vill ha så är det Lily.

"Nepp, Lily" sa jag bara och knuffade mig sedan förbi henne. "Jag hade inte tänkt bjuda dig på balen."

På soffan satt en söt tjej med brunt hår, det var Amber, hon hade gått i våran klass i tre år men var ingen som man la märke till direkt, och hon skulle definitivt kunna gå med mig på balen utan att bry sig om jag aldrig gick ut med henne igen. Hon hade ett rykte om att vara snäll bara man berättade sanningen.

"Amber, vill du gå med mig på balen?"

"Visst, James", svarade hon bara, jag gav henne ett charmigt leende och gick sedan därifrån.

**Sirius**

James ska inte gå med Lily …

_**Jo det ska han väl? **_

Nej det ska han inte!!! såg du inte vad som hände?????

… _**Var inte det där Lily??!!!**_

NEJ IDIOT!! Det var Amber!!!!!

_**HAHAHAHA DU KALLADE DIG SJÄLV IDIOT!!!! DIN IDIOT!!!!!**_

Men nu kallade du dig själv idiot!!! VAD SÄGS OM DET TRÖGO??????

_**Men jag är ju du ;) **_

-.- SUCK!!!!!

**Lily**

Då var det klart, jag ska gå med James ….

….. :O

…????????

HAN BJÖD INTE UT MIG!!!!!!!!!

Så Remus har en dejt, Sirius har en dejt, James har en dejt, Alice har en dejt, Självklart har ju Naima och Celine det eftersom att dem ska gå med Sirius och Remus. :S Jag är så deppig -.-

VÄNTA PETER HAR INGEN DEJT! :D:D:D

* * *

"Vill ni träffa min nya flickvän?" frågade då Peter och fick allas uppmärksamheten.

-.- USHC! Nu är jag verkligen deppig!!!!!

**Remus **

Vad är nytt idag dååå ….

James bjöd inte ut Lily

Lily har ingen dejt

Peter har en flickvän …

…. STOP!!! :O JAMES BJÖD INTE UT LILY????? LILY HAR INGEN DEJT???? OCH PETER HAR EN FLICKVÄN?????

VAD HÄNDER MED VÄRLDEN EGENTLIGEN???!!!!! AAAAH PANIK!!!!!!!!


	19. Chapter 19

**Jaha, då var det här det nästsista kapitlet :) ENjoy ;)**

* * *

**Sirius**

James måste ha stora problem. Jag menar... HAN BJÖD INTE LILY! VARFÖR SKA HAN VARA KÄR I HENNE OM HAN INTE TÄNKER BJUDA UT HENNE?

Han kanske inte är kär i henne..?

Nä, va? Ja, det kanske stämmer...

Han har ju inte kysst henne. Men hon kysste honom. Han såg inte ut att gilla det. Men han rodnade. Han vågade inte kyssa henne. Nä, han hade trånat efter henne i flera år. Han skulle ha vågat. Han är alltså inte kär i henne? :S Men han har ju tittat efter henne hela tiden när han är ensam. Och han ser alltid så nervös ut när hon kommer i närheten. Han frågar alltid vart hon är och när han får reda på att hon är i närheten så blir han direkt hypernervös och börjar gå fram och tillbaka. Han är helt borta i hennes närvaro...

HAN _**ÄR**_ KÄR I HENNE!

_Tycker du att det lät så?_

HUR SKA MAN ANNARS FÖRKLARA DET?

_Att han _inte_ ... äh, tro vad du vill ..._ -.-

Jag kanske ska fråga Naima om hon vill gå med mig...

_Har du inte gjort det?_

Nej, jag ha... Det borde väl du veta, smarta samvete...!

_Du pratar med dig själv..._

Jag pratar med mig själv, som pratar med mig själv om att jag pratar med mig själv. Vad kan jag dra för slutsats av det här?

_Antingen att du pratar med dig själv... Eller att du borde söka upp psyket._

Då tror jag inte att Naima vill gå ut med mig längre.

_Tror du att hon går ut med dig för att du är smart?_

Nej... Nja, det är väl för att jag är snygg, har muskler, spelar i quiddi...

_Alltså kommer hon inte märka någon skillnad._

VAD SÄGER DU?

_Vad säger _du_, menar du väl?_

Nej, jag menar vad jag säger, och jag säger vad jag menar. Och det jag säger är vad jag menar när jag menar det jag säger.

_Va?_

Nu hängde du inte med, va? *Skadeglad*

_Nu hängde _dusjälv_ inte med, menar du._

Vad ska du vara så petig för hela tiden?

_Vad ska _du_ vara så petig för hela tiden, menar du?_

KAN DU INTE BARA HÅLLA KÄFTEN?

_Kan inte _du_ hålla käften, menar duuu..._

SLUTA RÄTTA MIG!

_Jag är ditt samvete, jag är du. Det är mitt jobb att rätta dig._

DU FÅR SPARKEN!

_Du _kan_ inte sparka mig..._

Jag kan göra precis vad jag vill! OCH NU SÄGER JAG ÅT DIG ATT STICKA, LÄMNA MIG IFRED, DU FÅR SPARKEN!

Fungerade det..?

...

Det är tyst...

Åh, vad skönt... :)

_Så lätt blir du inte av med mig._

FÖRFÖLJER DU MIG ELLER?

...

KAN DU INTE SVARA NU HELLER?

...

...

HALLÅ?

Ååh, du kanske stack ändå...

NÄR KATTEN ÄR BORTA DANSAR RÅTTORA PÅ BO...

_Nä, men du sa att jag skulle vara tyst._

Varför svarade du nu då?

...

Okej, jag fattar.

...

_Det var något nytt._

Kan du inte bara vara tyst för alltid..? -.-

**James**

Det var dags för balen nu. Jag hade fått på mig den dumma utstyrseln och till och med kammat håret! JAG, JAMES POTTER har KAMMAT HÅRET!

Större sensation finns inte. Men delvis var det nog för att det skulle reta Lily. Hon kunde bara inte lämna mig ifred. Jag hade försökt undvika henne så mycket det gick, men hon hittar alltid mig igen. Hur otrolig får man bli? Men med Lily finns det nog ingen gräns, tyvärr.

Vänta, det känns som om något fattas...

Jag måste nog göra en lista.

1. Jag har på mig kläder.

Klart

2. Jag har på mig _kostym_.

Klart

3. Jag har skor på mig.

Klart

4. Jag har kammat håret.

Klart.

5. ...

VART ÄR FEMMAN?

VAD SKA FEMMAN VARA?

VARFÖR FATTAS DET NÅGOT?

"SIRIUS?"

"Ja?"

"Kolla på min lista, vad är det som fattas?"

"En kvast?"

"Frestande, men nej."

"Hmm..."

"Exakt!"

"Äh, jag ger mig. Vad är det?"

"Jag vet inte."

"Varför ger du mig en gåta då?"

"För att JAG inte vet!"

"Smart. Men vart är din dejt någonstans?"

"MIN DEJT! TACK SIRIUS!"

*SMACK*

"Ewww!"

"Den var vänskaplig."

"Jaha, okej. Hrm. Awwww..."

* * *

Skriv gärna en kommentar :)


	20. Chapter 20

Nu är det sista kapitlet :) Tack till alla er goa läsare som kommenterat den här ficen :D Den här har varit lite extra rolig att skriva, men nu är den slut. Sorgligt, men sant :') Men det kommer upp andra och så finns ju de vi håller på med just nu också :) Kram!

* * *

**Sirius**

Jag gick nerför trappan och såg Naima sitta i soffan, hon hade sitt hår uppsatt i en knut, och den röda klänningen såg mjuk, lätt och passade henne perfekt. Hon hade sminkat sig och så fort hon såg mig ställde hon sig upp och gick fram till mig, jag förstod inte hur hon visste att jag skulle fråga.

"Hur visste du att jag skulle fråga dig?" frågade jag bara, och hoppades verkligen inte att hon skulle säga att det var bara för att vi är tillsammans, det hade visserligen inte varit fel men det hade känts som om hon förväntat sig det av mig.

Och jag gillar inte att folk förväntar sig saker, det känns på något sätt inte bra och jag hatar när de gör det.

"För att du har gått omkring och sagt bal i flera veckor nu", sa hon skämtsamt och placerade en kyss på mina läppar. "Och jag gissade att det var det här du försökte säga."

Jag flinade emot henne och gav henne min arm, hon tog den och vi började långsamt gå. Jag visste inte när James skulle komma, men förmodligen rätt snart. Amber kom precis då nerför trappan, hon var precis motsatsen till Lily och det var nog exakt det James ville ha. Och förmodligen visste han att Amber är en av de som aldrig blir arg.

"Du gissade helt rätt", sa jag bara. "Och du är jättevacker."

Vi gick fram till Remus och Celine som stod utanför och väntade, Celine hade en mörkblå klänning med små diamanter längst ner, man såg hennes rygg och som vanligt såg hon och Naima vackrast ut.

"Ska vi gå?" frågade jag, Amber och James kom direkt efter oss. "Tagghorn, din lilla jävel, jag trodde du skulle missa det."

James slog mig på huvudet.

"Aldrig att jag skulle missa det här, fatta vilket tillfälle det här är", sa han bara och skrattade.

De andra gick då emot stora salen och bara jag och Naima stod kvar.

"Shall we?" jag gav henne min arm igen och hon fnittrade.

"We shall", så tog hon återigen min arm och vi fortsatte gå efter de.

Så fort vi kommit dit stannade alla upp och tittade på oss, förmodligen var de förvånade över att jag: skolans berömda bad boy Sirius Black. Fortfarande var ihop med Naima, och jag förstod de nästan.

_Men skojar du eller? _

INTE DU IGEN!

_Åh jo, och jag har saknat dig med .. jag skulle ha köpt någonting när jag åkte på semester, men jag hade inte tillräckligt många hjärnceller att byta med._

Du förolämpade dig själv igen, dummer!

_Tekniskt sätt .._

Åh börja inte igen! Kan du hålla käft i en kväll.

_Sure thing, Madame ... _

Madame?

_Oj...fel kropp xD sorry! Hejdåå._

**Remus**

Haha vad kul det här är ... oj kolla .. Naima och Sirius...vänta ... NAIMA OCH SIRIUS? Tillsammans? ... TILLSAMMANS?

_De ska gifta sig ... _

SKA DE GIFTA SIG?

_Hahahahah neej jag ville bara se din reaktion._

-.-

_Dont give me that face, Mr Lupin .. IM OUTTA HERE!_

:O NO PLEASE DON'T GOOO! :O NOOOOOOO :'(

_Åh okej, eftersom att du ber så snällt .._

YEEEY :D

_Jag saknade dig :'D_

Du var bara borta i någon sekund .. :S

_Om det är så det ska vara så okej ..._

NEEJ JAG SKOJADE BARA! :S

_-.-...bäst för dig! _

**Naima**

Jag hörde hur folk viskade runt omkring oss, men ignorerade det bara och fortsatte dansa med Sirius. Vi hade roligt, och jag ville inte att den här kvällen skulle sluta någonsin. Remus tittade på oss ett tag som om vi var dumma huvudet, men sedan blev han normal igen. Jag ville inte veta vad han tänkte, förmodligen var det något väldigt korkat, eller bara det som alla trodde om oss just nu, att vi skulle gifta oss. Tydligen så trodde folk att bara för att Sirius Black hållit i ihop med en tjej i mer än tre dagar så skulle han gifta sig.

"Välkommen upp på scenen, Naima", Sirius tittade förvirrat på mig och jag gick upp på scenen.

"Hejsan allesammans, innan jag börjar sjunga så vill jag förklara några saker för er", sa jag och tystnade. "Det har gått några rykten om mig och Sirius, och nej, vi ska inte gifta oss, nej, jag är inte gravid och nej, jag är inte tillsammans med honom för att kunna döda honom i sömnen och sedan ta alla hans pengar."

"Det går ett till rykte", sa någon, jag tittade ner på personen i fråga. "Använder ni sex-leksaker?"

"Ingen kommentar", svarade jag bara och vinkade till bandet att de skulle börja spela.

_Some people call them players but I'm far from terrified_

_Somehow I'm drawn to danger and have been all my life_

_It feels my heart's divided halfway between wrong and right_

_I know I'm playin with fire but I don't mind_

_Yeah, the bad boys are always catching my eye,_

_I said the bad boys are always spinning in my mind,_

_Even though I know they're no good for me it's the risk I take for the chemistry,_

_With the bad boys always catching my eye_

_Some think it's complicated_

_But it's straight upfront for me_

_I don't need no explanations_

_It's nothing more that what you see here_

_My heart still feels divided halfway between wrong and right_

_I know I'm playin with fire but I don't mind_

_Yeah, the bad boys are always catching my eye,_

_I said the bad boys are always spinning in my mind,_

_Even though I know they're no good for me it's the risk I take for the chemistry,_

_With the bad boys always catching my eye_

_Yeah, the bad boys are always spinning in my mind_

_I said the bad boys are always catching my eye_

**Remus**

Naima sjunger bra :D

…. Vänta … sex-leksaker? BAD BOYS!

_BAD INNER EYE PICTURE!_

Tell me about it!

_Men det gjorde jag just :S _

Åh .. never mind!

_Sjöng hon inte om eld?_

Jooo.. vaddå då?

_Sirius är pyroman :S _

AAA RUN!

**James**

Och så startade balen. Amber var fantastiskt vacker. Hon var otrolig på att dansa och jag var glad att jag ändå bjöd henne. Lily har alltid varit min number one, men hon har förändrats, och det har jag med så jag är glad att vi har gjort slut och jag nu kan vara med vem jag vill. Den personen var kanske inte just Amber, men jag var fri, och det var det som räknades. Men jag var fortfarande vän med henne och det kunde ingenting förändra.

Imorgon var skolan över och det var dags att åka hem – för gott. Det var både skrämmande och roligt. Skolan har varit vårat hem de senaste sju åren och att nu plötsligt en dag vara tvungen att lämna den och aldrig komma tillbaka – om man mot förmodan inte skulle bli lärare – var sorgset. Jag älskade den här skolan, den har varit allt för mig under vad som känns som hela mitt liv. Väskorna var packade och vi satt på vagnarna som åkte av sig själva för att ta oss till tåget hem. Jag var nästan tårögd när jag såg på slottet när det blev mindre och mindre och kände mig dyster.

"Muntra upp dig lite, Tagghorn, du har ju fortfarande mig."

Jag skrattade lågt, Sirius verkade alltid få mig på bättre humör trots att han aldrig behövde anstränga sig. Man kan lugnt säga att det här året har varit helt annorlunda och speciellt. Men nu hade jag helt och fullt fått tillbaka mitt minne och framför mina ögon kunde jag se alla åren på det här slottet spelas upp framför mina ögon.

"_Spring, Tagghorn, spring!"_

"_Vad har du gjort, Sirius?"_

"_Jag? Ingenting!"_

"_Varför springer vi då?"_

"_Ville bara kolla om jag kunde få dig att göra som jag sa."_

"_Akta dig, snart smäller det!"_

"_Sirius, är det här så smart?"_

"_Varför inte, kom igen, det blir kul!"_

"_Får jag tända?"_

"_Här. Ta det försiktigt!"_

"_Försiktigt? Vi är på väg att spränga Snapes brallor!"_

"_Ja, du har rätt. Det kommer inte lukta gott ..."_

"_Haha, nu springer vi, va?"_

"_Ja, fort!"_

"_James, vart är du?"_

"_Här. Kom och kolla."_

"_Vad är det?"_

_"Jag har hittat en perfekt lösning till de där knallpotatisarna som smäller för fort."_

"_Åh! Få se!"_

_PANG!_

"_Hahaha!"_

"_Gjorde du det där med flit?"_

"_Nej, det var du som höll i den!"_

"_Du gjorde det visst med flit! Du gjorde en fälla, kolla på mitt hår, Tramptass! Vad har du gjort?"_

"_Ha ha. Det var inte jag! Jag lovar."_

"_Nu du!"_

"_Hjälp! Galning jagar mig!"_

"_En viss _Remus Lupin_ låste in oss."_

"_PÅ HONOM!"_

"_Killar... Det räcker nu, va? Killar?"_

"_Hörde du något, Taggis?"_

"_Nej, jag tror det var vinden som tjöt, Tramptass."_

"_Okej, jag undrade just."_

"Hallå? Tagghorn? Waky, waky! Dags att kliva på tåget." Jag såg mig omkring och märkte att vi stannat. Jag hoppade av, tog min väska och gick bredvid Sirius fram till tåget. Precis innan vi klev på vände jag mig om och gav slottet en sista blick.

"Jag kommer sakna det här stället, Tramptass." Sirius ställde sig sakta bredvid mig.

"Jag med, men vet du vad? Det kommer gå bra. Vi är ju bästa vänner. Och vänner ställer upp för varandra."

"För alltid?"

"För alltid."


End file.
